


Creation of the Spirits

by OtherCat



Series: Perfect Mind [4]
Category: Chrno Crusade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-24
Updated: 2008-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosette and Chrono try to reconnect with family and friends after the events of Perfect Mind, while their friends try to understand what has happened.RxC, KxD implied, JxA implied</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

After his exchange with the Bishop, and Sister Kate, Physician-Elder Gilgamesh turned to Joshua. "Your sister invites you to join her and your brother for dinner, Mr. Christopher, are you free to join them?"

Fear and excitement filled him at the thought of being able to see Rosette and Chrono again. The fear from shadowy half-memories of fighting Chrono, the excitement from anticipation and simple happiness. Like an echo, he could sense that Chrono felt the same anticipation, and fear. It felt strange to see himself in Chrono's memory, pale and wan after the battle that had destroyed much of San Francisco, with no sign of recognition on his face as he asked Chrono who he was. _I remember now_ , he wanted to say, but couldn't be sure if Chrono could hear his thoughts in return.

"Yes," Joshua said immediately. He stepped forward without looking back at the bishop or Sister Kate. Elder-Physician Gilgamesh smiled, and Joshua knew that he had passed a test.

The demon bowed slightly. "Then if you would accompany me?"

Joshua returned the bow. "Of course, sir," he said and followed Gilgamesh out the door.

Once they were outside the building and walking over the hard-packed snow toward the flyer, Gilgamesh said, "I realize you have many questions, Lord Joshua-"

Joshua looked away. "Please don't call me 'lord,' sir."

"Modesty?" Gilgamesh asked as pilot opened the flyer's door.

"No, my lord Elder," Joshua said after a moment. They both sat down, and strapped themselves in. He didn't know how to explain his reluctance at being given the honorific. It felt wrong, somehow, but he couldn't quite put the 'why' in words. "I was 'lord' to Fiore, and that's how Aion referred to me, and the other Sinners." he said finally. At the same time, he recalled the memories he had recieved from Chrono. _Am I rejecting the title, because Aion and the sinners were rejected by the Elders of Pandaemonium?_ "I'd rather just be Joshua, or Mister Christopher, if we're going to be formal."

"I see," Gilgamesh said. "You may ask me any question, Mister Christopher. I'm permitted to tell you everything you need to know." The demon smiled. "Though there are some things that the Queen and the Master would prefer to tell you yourself." The flyer rose up in the air with a whirring hum, heading toward a bright light in the mountains that quickly resolved into a glowing white dome that enclosed a small valley.

"I think-I think I have too many questions to ask," Joshua said. "When my head is more clear though-"

"Understood, Mister Christopher," Gilgamesh said. "During your stay here, I'd like the opportunity to examine you-it may be that we can help your recovery along."

Joshua felt a certain resistance at the thought. He sensed that the mild-seeming suggestion implied that Shader wasn't helping him to recover. Joshua wanted to bristle at the possible insult, but controlled himself. "Second opinions are always good," he said instead.

Gilgamesh gave him a long look, then finally nodded. "We can arrange an appointment later," he said.

Gilgamesh escorted him from the landing pad to Rosette and Chrono's quarters. Joshua was amazed by the sights and sounds of the city. Groups of demons were in the process of carving rooms and tunnels out of the inside of the mountain, others were sweeping away debris or washing the dust off of walls and floors. In more completed areas, other demons were laying tiles, drawing sketches on the walls, creating courtyards and terraces and walkways. All of this activity was conducted mostly in silence, though Joshua could also hear the sounds of music in the distance.

Rosette and Chrono were waiting for him by a fountain, sitting on the edge, shoulder to shoulder. Rosette was wearing a red skirt and white ruffled blouse, her hair braided in two plaits. Chrono wore a buff colored poncho over a tight black shirt and slacks. Both were wearing sandals, though Chrono's didn't appear to have soles. They looked familiar and strange at the same time, and all Joshua could do was stand as if rooted, and stare. He barely heard the Physician-Elder excusing himself.

They stood when they saw him, and the echo of excitement and concern/love/happiness became louder. The fountain didn't look anything like the one in San Francisco, but for a moment, he remembered a night with fire works, and a young woman with desperate hope and concern in her eyes. A desperation he hadn't understood, because he hadn't recognized the young woman as his sister. The memory was so painful, that for a moment, he wanted to escape it-to escape this meeting, but he took a deep breath. "Rosette, Chrono," he said, and his voice cracked. "I-" _I'm sorry. I'm glad you're alive. I love you both._

He took a few stumbling steps forward, and Chrono met him half way, catching him by the shoulders. Joshua flinched for a moment at the contact, remembering his battle with Chrono-remembering running Chrono through with Aion's sword. "I know, Joshua," Chrono said. "We both do."

"I'm sorry we didn't try to see you, before we left," Rosette said, joining Chrono.

"I wouldn't have known you," Joshua said. He didn't want Rosette to feel guilty about that. "I didn't know Chrono when I saw him, or Fi."

"Fi?" Rosette asked, then, "Florette. Satella's sister."

Joshua nodded. "I-I'm sorry you had to meet her as an enemy," he said. "She was a wonderful person."

Rosette frowned at him. "If you say so," she said, almost reluctantly. "She-you thought she was your sister."

"Sometimes I did," Joshua said. "When I was sick, or having an episode, usually." He tried to smile. "I was sick for a while after I-took Chrono's horns. I met her while we were both...recuperating."

_"Big sis? Rosette, is that you?" Joshua edged closer to the girl in the chair, trying to get a closer look, but someone-Shader-took him by the arm._

_"Joshua, you shouldn't be in here," Shader gently tugged him out of the room._

_"Is that Rosette? Did I do that to her?" Joshua had asked, feeling frightened. The girl in the darkened room had been sitting in a chair with tubes like a forest of vines coming out of her, snaking down from some kind of frame in the ceiling. He hadn't been able to see her clearly-but he had sensed something frightened and angry and sad that had reminded him of Rosette._

_Shader had hugged him tightly then. "No kiddo, that's not Rosette. That's Fiore-you didn't have anything to do with what happened to her."_

_"What happened to her?"_

_Joshua heard Shader's thought very clearly:_ Aion happened to her, _but what Shader said aloud was, "She's someone special, just like you. She was badly hurt, and I'm trying to make her better."_

"Let's go inside," Chrono said gently.

His voice brought Joshua back to the here and now. Joshua smiled, and let Chrono and Rosette lead him into the apartment. "What's for dinner?" Joshua asked as he looked around the apartment.

"Broiled fish, some kind of rice thing with nuts and mushrooms and what I hope is cheese-" Rosette said as she took his coat.

Chrono sighed. "It's cheese, Rosette."

"The stuff this morning wasn't," Rosette said with a suspicious look.

"I never said it was, and you liked it."

"That was until I found out what it was," Rosette said.

Another sigh from Chrono. "You eat honey, don't you? It's the same thing."

"No it isn't," Rosette argued.

The exchange made Joshua laugh-it reminded him of his own arguments with Rosette, when he was twelve. "And you used to make me eat carrots," Joshua said with a teasing grin. "And nag at me because I wouldn't try anything new."

Rosette gave him a startled look, and for a moment Joshua wondered if he'd misstepped somehow, but she smiled. "I never made you eat scary fake cheese though. Or penguins." Here she gave Chrono a glare.

Chrono laughed at her. "I'm going to go check on dinner." He disappeared through a curtain made of glass rods that hung in a nearby doorway.

"Penguins?" Joshua asked. He sat down on one of the nearby chairs. Rosette hung up his coat on a nearby rack before sitting down in a chair catty-corner to his.

"I was pretty out of it after we-after," Rosette said. "Chrono had to spoon feed me for a while, so they made me drink broth fortified with all sorts of stuff."

"Like penguins," Joshua said with a slight smile. He could just imagine the look on Rosette's face as she found out what it was she'd been eating.

Rosette laughed. "Yeah. I was pretty mad when I found out...but supplies were nonexistant, so the demons hunted what was availible." She smiled. "Which in Antarctica, would be seals, fish and penguins mostly. We've started gardens, but it'll be months before we're really self-supporting."

"We," Joshua repeated. She might have meant her and Chrono, and she might have meant the demons, or both and the same. "People on the airship were speculating on the situation here-" he trailed off.

"Huh. Were you told to try to find out about me?" Rosette asked with a smile.

"Not really," Joshua said. "I think _they_ think I'm still out of it. Even if I did find anything out-I wouldn't tell them anything you didn't want me too."

"Thanks," Rosette said.

A soft chiming sound directed Joshua's attention to the kitchen. Chrono had come out bearing trays of food. Rosette bounced up the help, and Joshua tagged along after to help set the table. In addition to the fish and rice, there was soup and stuffed mushrooms. "Is that migan soup?" Joshua asked. The bowl had been cold, like a gazpacho, but it didn't really smell or look like gazpacho. For one thing, it was pale green, and had a strong anise smell. The smell brought back memories of Aion, decorum thrown out the door as he peeled and chopped avocadoes in the kitchen.

Chrono gave him an interested look. "Yes-well, sort of, we're out of a few key ingredients."

"Ai-I had it once or twice," Joshua said. "It's really good, Rosette."

"Is this revenge for the cheese comments?" Rosette asked, eyeing the soup warily. Despite her words, she held her bowl to Chrono, who served her a portion. She sampled it. "Okay, this is pretty good. You've had this before?"

Joshua nodded, wondering if he should lie about who made it for him. He glanced at Chrono, who gave him a slight, reassuring smile. "One of the Sinners made it every so often," he said finally. He held out his bowl, and Chrono gave him a serving too.

Rosette gave him a thoughtful look. "You miss them? The Sinners."

He couldn't lie about that. "Sometimes, yes, I do. Fiore in particular." Joshua smiled. "Even Genai and Rizelle-" he faltered a bit at the look on Rosette's face. A very strong echo came to him from Chrono, of Rizelle attacking Rosette. Of all the things Joshua knew he should never have done, sending Rizelle to find and retrieve Rosette was near the top of the list. _Not entirely my fault, but I'm still responsible,_ he thought. "I'm sorry," Joshua said. "If I'd known what she'd do, I'd never have sent her. Aion had confidence in her-so I did."

"It's all right," Rosette said. "I did ask."

"Don't feel that you can't talk about them," Chrono said, then silently, _"I miss them too."_ The images-the memories-that came through from Chrono were warm and somehow familiar. Genai teasing Rizelle, Shader in her work room absolutely absorbed in the device she was working on. Aion smiling at something Chrono had said. Joshua had similar memories.

"Tell us everything," Rosette said. "Everything that happened while you were gone."

"Only if-" Joshua's voice cracked, as he smiled. "Only if you return the favor."


	2. Rosette

The only light came from the picture, which was currently pretending to be a window looking out over a field of grass and flowers. Rosette recognized the view from the bedroom of the old farmhouse. That is really weird, Rosette thought, not for the first time. The picture was always different, and always looked real. Chrono had explained to her how it did that, but she couldn't remember all of it. Something about a device that could pick up subconscious thoughts and project them.

 _I wonder what the picture is showing in Joshua's room right now?_ She wondered.

Rosette watched Chrono sleep. He was curled up on his side facing her, one hand stretched toward her, palm up. Despite all that had happened to him, there were no scars, just smooth brown skin that had a slight shimmer to it. He breathed evenly and deeply, his sleeping mind drifting from deep sleep to a dreaming one:

_Chrono sat enraptured as an elder brother told a story about a human king, and his quest for immortality. Aion settled down beside him, nudging his shoulder, then pressing a ripe amat into his hand. Chrono bit into the amat, savoring the sweet-sour juice and pale blue flesh of the fruit. He wrapped an arm around Aion's shoulders, and they shared the amat bite by bite until it was gone._

The scene was sweet and hazed with happiness and contentment that ignored what Aion would become. So strange to see Aion as a child, to remember him through the filter of Chrono's heart, and to see someone who was, and wasn't, her brother. She remembered the closenes and the warmth of that moment as if the memory were hers, and she could taste the mouth puckering sourness of the fruit. She remembered (as if it were her own memory) how much she loved the boy who sat next to her (to him) in the dream. There were things she could never forgive Aion for, but she but for the sake of the child Aion had been, she could try.

She wanted to stay like this forever, or at least a few more hours, just lying in bed with Chrono, watching him sleep, watching his dreams. It was warm, and safe, and she could pretend not to have any responsibilities. That they didn't currently have delegates from several countries waiting for an audience. _Is it too late to pretend I'm only a figurehead?_ Her plaintive thought earned her a snicker from the peanut gallery. Rosette reached out and smoothed Chrono's sleep-tangled hair away from his face. Chrono stirred at her touch, blinking sleepily. "Hey Chrono, you're supposed to wake _me_ up in the morning, not the other way around," she said.

"I thought you might like the change of pace?" Chrono suggested with a slight smile.

"Dibs on the shower," Rosette said with a smile, and kissed Chrono before rolling out of bed. With Joshua here now, she felt a little self-conscious about inviting Chrono to join her.

Chrono smiled at her. "I'll start breakfast," he said, sitting up and finger-combing his hair into something slightly more presentable.

She headed for the bathing room, and by the time she had showered and dressed, Joshua was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and watching Chrono cook breakfast. Breakfast looked like it as going to be oatmeal with dried fruit and nuts, the things that looked like, but weren't sausage, eggs (hopefully chicken), and fresh fruit. "Good morning," Joshua said with a shy smile.

"Morning," Rosette said. "Did you sleep well?" It was an awkward sort of question, polite and meaningless.

"Yes," Joshua said. He looked away for a moment, then smiled mischievously. "I hope my being here hasn't disrupted anything between you two." The image that echoed from Joshua to Chrono was very imaginative, and very, very explicit.

"Joshua!" Chrono and Rosette shouted simultaneously. Rosette could feel her face heat, and see Chrono flush.

Joshua laughed at them. "Would you prefer me to be outraged you were shacking up?" He asked with a teasing grin.

"Where did you-how-If that rat bastard-" Rosette sputtered. Aion had been corrupting her little brother! Probably showing him dirty pictures and taking him to peep shows! If Aion weren't already dead, she'd kill him! "Shacking up!" She glared at Joshua, but he just kept laughing.

"Well technically, we are shacking up," Chrono noted, giving Rosette a teasing little smirk that she wanted to wipe right off his face.

 _"Don't you start!"_ Rosette said threateningly. Chrono just grinned at her, utterly unrepentant.

"Do you want me to ask if Chrono's intentions are honorable?" Joshua asked innocently. "Or when he was going to make an honest woman of you?"

"Grr. I'm going to set the table, before I smack the both of you," Rosette growled, giving them both a disgruntled look, and stomped over to the dish cabinet. She took down some dishes and bowls, and carried them into the dining room. She could hear them talking now, friendly sounding conversation and teasing, almost but not quite the way it had been so long ago.

 _"A good sign,"_ Gil noted. His comment a soft whisper in the back of her mind. _"Catharsis is all well and good, but meaningless without social connection after the fact."_

 _"Are you spying on me?"_ Rosette asked, annoyed. Demon telepathy was like a party line-everyone talking to everyone else at once, often without realizing it, since most of it was subconscious. However, there were levels (like radio channels, Rosette thought sometimes) that were restricted and more private. Despite the restrictions, it was still possible to eavesdrop, if you were strong enough. She had grown used to Gil being present most of the time during her months at Leeds Farm, but being present _in her head_ was taking some getting used to.

 _"If I said no, would you believe me?"_ Gil asked, amused. _"You are still my patient, Rosette Christopher, as is Chrono, and now also Joshua Christopher."_

 _"Why? And why Joshua?"_ Rosette asked as she set down the plates and glasses, then went back for the silverware.

 _"This is a very new thing, my Queen,"_ Gil said formally. _"We must understand it, and make sure that you and the Master do not become overburdened by it. As for your brother, while he is no longer as ill as he was, he is still not well."_

"I have a doctor already," Joshua said, making her jump. He was carrying the pot of oatmeal into the dining room. "Her name is Shader. And yes, I can hear what Chrono is hearing." He set the pot down on a potholder.

"It isn't fair to Joshua, to talk about him when he's actually in the room," Chrono explained, carrying the serving dishes of scrambled eggs and not-sausage. "He could hear that I was hearing something and wanted to know what it was."

 _"The Sinner Shader is not a physician, she is a technician-engineer,"_ Gil said, sounding mildly offended. _"For someone who was mostly self-taught she has a good grasp of the medical sciences but-"_

 _"Physician-Elder Gilgamesh, if you want to argue, you're going to have to come here in person to do it,"_ Rosette interjected. Ha. She could be formal too. _"After breakfast."_

 _"My apologies, Rosette Christopher,"_ Gilgamesh said, still sounding miffed.

 _"Forgiven,"_ Rosette said, and politely closed the connection.

Gilgamesh did arrive after breakfast, but it wasn't to argue, it was to report. Joshua excused himself, standing just out of earshot while Gil spoke. "Negotiations will begin tomorrow. They'll be followed by private conferences with each of the delegates. You're going to need to make an appearance," Gil said, then smiled slightly. "This I believe would be the point where Sekhet or Rao would say something about stage fright."

"They wouldn't be wrong," Rosette said nervously. Chrono's hand wrapped around hers and she leaned against him for a moment.

"You will do fine," Gilgamesh said. "I and others who have had direct contact with human politics will be able to offer you advice."

"How did you have 'direct contact with human politics'?" Rosette asked curiously.

"I was briefly enslaved by a court sorcerer several hundred years ago," Gilgamesh said. "From 1628 to 1635. My master was turned over to the Inquisition by _his_ master, and I was able to escape during the excitement."

"Oh." Sometimes, it was very hard for Rosette to get her mind around the fact of how _old_ all of the demons she knew were. Even Chrono was in his eighties, and he was still considered a kid. _Someday, I'm going to be as old as they are._ It was a scary thought. She'd been so used to living with the knowledge that her life would be severely shortened by her pact with Chrono, that the concept of having potentially _more_ time was hard to comprehend.

"There are others with similar, if more recent experience," Gil said with an amused look. "There is of course one other thing. Your preceptor wishes a private audience with you." He glanced at Chrono. "And probably Chrono as well."

Rosette's stomach flipped queasily. "Sister Kate?" she asked weakly. Stagefright was nothing compared to the uneasiness she felt at the idea of talking to the head of the New York branch of the Madgalen Order. Partly, she was afraid of Sister Kate's disapproval, and worse still, her disappointment. Sister Kate would have forgiven Rosette for loving one of the brothers of the Order, or even someone out side the Order, as long as she married. (Many members of the militia left the Order to marry, and returned as lay-members of the Order.) But Chrono wasn't human, and any claims of marriage they might make, even common law marriage, wouldn't be recognized or approved. That wasn't the only reason she was afraid, however. "When?"

"Whenever you wish, my Queen," Gil said with gentle emphasis on _Queen_. "It should be soon, however. She is very concerned for you."

"I can't see her, not yet," Rosette said quietly. "I'm not ready. Maybe in a few days."

Gilgamesh nodded, bowing slightly. "As you wish." The demon left the apartment.

"Rosette?" Chrono asked, giving her a concerned look. "What's wrong?" He was echoed by Joshua.

"It's complicated," Rosette said and took a deep breath. "It's just really complicated. I know I'm being dumb, but I feel like something horrible will happen if I see anyone from the Order."

"I don't think they'd be upset with you," Joshua said with a concerned look. He sat down beside her on the couch. "I know I teased you about shacking up-but your friends seem to think it's kind of romantic."

"It's not that. Or maybe it is, but there's more than that." Rosette said. "It's about what happened when Aion made me into the Saint." It hurt saying it. Still. She could still remember Aion's voice, gently telling her that the devastation was her fault. That it was human nature to cause this kind of destruction for the sake of love.

Joshua looked stricken. "I'm so sorry," he said softly. "I'm sorry for what happened, and my part in it."

Rosette wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault, that he hadn't known what he was doing, but the words stuck in her throat. "We'll find a way to fix it," Rosette said instead. She smiled at Joshua. "I want to show you around," she said to change the subject. "This place is just really amazing."

"I'd like that," Joshua said.


	3. Kate

After days of being stonewalled by a politely patronizing Gilgamesh, she was finally going to see Rosette. She was met at the gate-terminus by Duke Duffau, who was wearing one of the vaguely indecent armored costumes demons tended to wear. Kate wasn't quite sure what the purpose was behind armor that left the chest and midriff bare. Perhaps it was a form of boasting-weren't the Picts said to have gone into battle wearing nothing more than woad? This particular costume was made slightly less indecent by the black, glittering cape Duffau wore over it. "Welcome, Preceptor," the Duke said with a slight bow. "I hope you are well?"

Preceptor. Teacher. Gilgamesh had called her that as well, with a deceptive courtesy that deflected her every question about Rosette. "Yes, thank you," Kate said. "And yourself, your Grace?" It felt very strange, to be exchanging polite greetings with the Duke. Not wrong, precisely, but as if this were a very surreal dream where anything might happen. Despite his appearance, he acted the very soul of genteel courtesy. Despite being a member of an organization dedicated to destroying demons, she was equally polite. She realized that there were questions she wanted to ask him, but the words stuck in her throat.

"I am well, Sister." The Duke offered his elbow, and after a moment's hesitation, Kate took his arm. They exited the terminus, stepping into a small courtyard that led to a wide corridor. Demons bowed as they passed, and the occasional hum of conversation would pause until they had passed.

The city was beautiful. She had anticipated a dark place, a maze like hive, or something from Dante's Inferno. Instead, everything was brightly lit, with vaulted ceilings and vivid colors. The air was humid and warm with a faint breeze that carried a hint of flowery sweetness.

"Not what you expected, Sister?" Duffau asked with an amused look.

She had been caught gawking like a school girl. Kate felt her face heat in embarrassment. "No, it isn't," she admitted. "This is beautiful."

"It will be," Duffau said. "We are still in the process of creating living space, so there has been little opportunity for embellishment." There was a note of modest pride that Kate would never have anticipated hearing from the Duke. The pride yes, but not the modesty. "There is more room to grow here, than in Pandaemonium."

"An entire continent." A frozen wasteland that no one really wanted, except that no one else should have it. A city built into a mountain, surrounded by a barrier. A city of demons, with one lone human at its heart-if Rosette was human. What had happened to her, in the belly of that Leviathan-ship? Kate wanted to ask, and was afraid to ask, afraid of the answers she might hear.

"She wanted to be an explorer," Duffau said. "Aside from what lies beneath the waters, this is the last place left to explore on this world." He smiled. "Of course, there were other considerations, but that first fascination with unfamiliar lands and strange peoples is what brought this place to mind almost immediately."

"How-" Kate started to ask, then fell silent. _How do you know so much about her, that you can say that with such confidence?_ She was a little surprised at the jealous resentment she felt. Ewan had been closer to both Rosette and Chrono than she had been, yet it still felt as if Duffau intruded in some way. As if the insight into Rosette's personality was something that only Kate could have.

"We know her thoughts, her dreams and wishes," Duffau said. "She knows ours. She and the Master held our lives in their hands, and never once thought of destroying us." He paused, and his eyes seemed to lose their focus for a moment, and then he laughed. "Forgive me, Sister. The Queen is displeased with the direction the conversation has taken."

"She can hear us?" _She and the Master held our lives in their hands._ What did that mean exactly? Kate knew that Chrono was the "Master," but she didn't really know what the title meant, in relation to Rosette being a "Queen."

"In a manner of speaking," Duffau said. "She was listening to my thoughts." His eyes grew distant again. "The Queen has decided to meet us halfway," Duffau said, sounding amused. He gave Kate an unreadable look. "Her appearance may seem somewhat unusual, Sister. None of the delegates have remarked upon it, but it may be more...apparent to one of your training."

The demons silently made way for Rosette, moving to stand in a line against the wall as she ran past them. Her hair was in two dutch braids that joined in a single plait at the nape of her neck, she wore a green skirt with a pale yellow blouse, and she was barefoot. Nothing seemed _too_ unusual about Rosette until she skidded to a stop a few paces away. Rosette's eyes were gray, and slit pupiled like a cat. She looked flushed, defiant, and apprehensive all at once. Kate had seen that exact expression so many times, during so many debriefings, that tears sprang to her eyes. "Rosette," she said. _What have they done to you?_

"Hello, Sister Kate," Rosette said immediately, her own eyes bright with unshed tears.

"You have a great deal of explaining to do," Kate said, her voice shaking. "I've been so worried." Terrified. Angry. She still blamed herself for Rosette and Chrono not sending word of where they had gone. She recalled her father's words, with a sense of regret: _"Maybe they needed being together, away from anything that would remind them of what had happened more than they needed to be among friends and family."_ She knew he was probably right, but it still hurt.

"I will, Sister Kate," Rosette said, her own voice more than a little unsteady. "I'll explain as much as I'm able." She smiled weakly, that same apologetic smile Kate had seen so many times before when Rosette had been caught in the act of some poorly planned caper. "At-at least nothing exploded?" In a different tone of voice, she said to Duffau, "Thank you for escorting her here, Duke Duffau."

"A pleasure, My Queen," Duffau said. "If you have no other task, I will take my leave." He nodded to them both, and walked away.

"Let's get inside, so you can yell at me," Rosette said with a slight attempt at humor, once Duffau had disappeared into the crowd.

"Will Chrono and Joshua be there as well?" Kate asked, as they continued down the corridor.

"Chrono will, Joshua is getting poked and prodded by Gil," Rosette said.

"Is something wrong?" Kate asked, concerned. Joshua hadn't been sick since he'd recovered from his injuries after his battle with Chrono.

"Joshua is fine," Rosette said with a smile. "Well, as fine as you can be getting a complete physical. I don't think Gilgamesh thinks very much of Shader's abilities as a doctor."

"I see," Kate said. Kate talked about careful, safe things on the way to the apartment. Rosette's friends at the abbey, Azmaria's adventures with a mounted policeman's horse, which had been possessed by a fire elemental. The leaky roof over the girl's dorm needing to be repaired.

Rosette asked questions, but still seemed ill at ease, as if something were building up inside, but she didn't know what to say, or how. This too, was very familiar. Kate waited for the explosion, and got it when they reached Rosette's home. "I'm keeping house with Chrono, and I love him," Rosette said, flushing. "I don't care if I get excommunicated either!"

"I don't think you're going to be excommunicated, Rosette," Sister Kate said gently. "As for keeping house, I already suspected as much."

Rosette flushed even brighter. "But-wha-huh?"

"The farm, Rosette," Kate said. "There was only one bed." The speculations on that one bed had resulted in some very stern lectures. And a great deal of soul-searching.

Rosette blushed so brightly she almost glowed. The door slid open, and she fled into the apartment, the door whisking shut behind her. Kate waited, trying very hard not to laugh. This too, was a very familiar reaction from Rosette. _Perhaps they haven't changed her as much as I feared._

When the door opened again, Chrono was standing in the doorway. Despite knowing of his adult form, Kate was still startled by his appearance. Chrono was very tall, his features sharper, and more angular-this was a man, not a boy, and there was a sense of strength and presence about him that she had only caught the faintest glimpses of when he had been living at the abbey. He wore tight fitting black trousers, a long sleeved black shirt, and an ivory colored poncho. On his feet were peculiar, sole-less sandals, and leather straps of some kind were wrapped around his forearms.

"I'm sorry, Sister Kate," Chrono said with a familiar, sheepish smile. "She's been worrying about your reaction for days." He gave her an intent look. "It may not have seemed like it at times, but Rosette respects you a great deal-she was afraid that you would be disappointed in her."

"I was upset at first, but not disappointed," Kate admitted. "I realized that it would be wrong of me to judge either of you. You both deserved a chance to be together, to have time apart from the world."

"Thank you, Sister," Chrono said. "Please come in." He moved aside to let her enter.

Rosette was sitting on the couch in the parlor, looking very shamefaced. "Could we just start the entire day over?" She asked in a plaintive voice.

"It's all right, Rosette," Sister Kate said with a smile. She looked around the room, which was a strange blend of the exotic and familiar. "You have a lovely home." Kate sat down in a nearby chair.

"Thank you. Can I get you anything to drink? We don't have coffee, but we do have some juice, and this weird chocolate stuff-" Rosette started to get up, in a transparent attempt to escape, Kate thought with amusement.

"Xocolatl," Chrono interjected. "I'll see what I can find." He smiled at Rosette's stifled protest and retreated toward what Kate assumed was the kitchen.

Rosette gave the direction Chrono had disappeared in a hard look, then sighed, looking down at her hands. "You're really not disappointed, Sister?" Rosette asked.

"No," Sister Kate said. "Not because of your feelings for Chrono, or his feelings for you. I'm glad you were able to have that time together. I only wish-" Kate fell silent for a moment, remembering Azmaria's grief, and the funeral.

"I'm sorry," Rosette said, and smiled. "I have a feeling I'm going to be saying that a lot, for the next few months. I really am sorry. Leaving was the only thing that made sense, at the time. I know we hurt people, but-" Rosette fell silent. "I couldn't go back to the abbey. I couldn't face Joshua. I couldn't face you, or anyone at the Order. Not after what happened to me."

"No one would have blamed you for what happened, Rosette," Kate said softly. Had Aion done something to Rosette besides turning her into some kind of weapon? Azmaria had told her that Aion had kissed Rosette on several occasions-had something more happened? Had Rosette been...raped?

"No," Rosette said.

"You heard what I was thinking?" Kate asked, more than a little disturbed.

Rosette shook her head. "Chrono did, and told me. I can only contact demons, but I can hear whatever they do. Aion...didn't rape me." Her hands clenched into fists. "He drove Chrono into a rage, and let my brother fight him, then told me that it was my fault. He manipulated me and convinced me that the only way I could make up for the destruction of most of San Francisco was to make Chrono kill himself. He comforted me and stood by my side and told me that I was helping people while riots were going on all around me-but he didn't rape me."

"I'm sorry, Rosette," Kate whispered.

Rosette smiled slightly. "The one who should apologize, can't. Or won't. It doesn't make much of a difference which, because he's dead."


	4. Chrono

Rosette spent the day accidentally torturing Chrono with daydreams. Very detailed, very vivid, sensual daydreams, with himself as the star of the show. Her imagination dwelt on his mouth, his hands, the way his eyes fluttered shut when they kissed. She daydreamed about kissing him, of feeling him arch beneath her hands, of the sounds he made when she touched him. She thought about how soft his hair was, of his skin, of the way he shivered when she stroked him between the shoulder blades, or when she kissed his neck. She dreamed of being kissed, of his hair falling like a curtain as he covered her. She daydreamed about his touch, of his kisses, of the warmth of his body, of using his shoulder as a pillow, and the way they woke up in the morning, sprawled across each other, or tangled together.

He wouldn't have minded if there was anything he could do about fulfilling those fantasies-but he'd been stuck in a meeting for most of the morning. _"Rosette!"_ He protested for the tenth time that morning, _"You're doing it again!"_

Under other circumstances, Rosette's embarrassment might have been funny. _"I'm sorry!"_ She said. She was in another part of the City, attending classes; history, math, politics, language. _"I can't concentrate!"_

Chrono didn't think it was lack of concentration that was the problem. _"Rosette, if you want we could take a break?"_ He offered. Again.

 _"No!"_ Rosette said, horrified. _"Leave just to-no! Just no, and anyway, I don't think I could, not with Sister Kate and Joshua being around."_

Chrono stifled a groan. _"They already know, and it's not like they'd be watching,"_ Chrono pointed out.

 _"Chrono!"_ Rosette protested, even more horrified now.

He was about to reply, when he realized that he was being stared at. Apparently his silence had gone on for too long. "The Master is conferring with the Queen concerning the issue," Duffau said, covering for him, much to Chrono's relief and embarrassment.

"The Queen is undecided," Chrono said at Duffau's prompting. "She would like to arrange a meeting with you," he said to the delegates, and arranged the appointment.

The meeting was adjourned, and once the last of the delegates had left the room Duffau turned to him and said, "I would not presume to advise you on this matter, but you and the Queen need to spend time alone together. All meetings and classes have been cancelled." Like an echo, Chrono could hear Gilgamesh giving a similar speech to a protesting Rosette.

That made him smile. Rosette, demanding school work? She wasn't a bad student, not really, just impatient, and easily bored, and she regarded schoolwork that didn't involve gymn class or a firing range as something to be put off until the last moment or avoided entirely. _"I'd think that you didn't love me any more, if I didn't have evidence to the contrary,"_ he told her.

Rosette was chagrinned. _"Chrono! You know I-"_ Then she realized he was teasing her. _"Ooh, just you wait!"_

In response, he sent her all of the frustrated desire he'd been feeling for the past few days. _"I think that's the problem,"_ he told her. _"The waiting."_ Her response to that was inarticulate. Grinning, he exited the room.

Chrono reached their quarters first, taking shameless advantage of his greater speed. He had just enough time to key the music and drop to one knee, head bowed as Rosette burst into the room. "I hate it when you do that!" She said. "Don't kneel!"

"It makes you uncomfortable, but you don't hate it." He glanced up, and tried not to grin. He didn't move from his position on the floor. Rosette was flustered, and she was blushing furiously-because she didn't hate the sight of him kneeling, and that was the problem.

"Yes I do!" She declared. "Now get up, before I smack you!" She took him by the hand, and drew him to his feet.

"Yes Your Majesty," he said teasingly, and laughed when she swatted him. Before he could dodge aside, she jumped up and wrapped an arm around his neck, making him stagger as she noogied him with her free hand. He struggled, but not very hard, because he was laughing.

"You're too damned tall," Rosette complained. "And stop laughing at me!" She noogied him harder. Chrono stooped, and picked her up, ignoring her indignant "Hey!"

He carried her over to the couch, and set her down. Chrono knelt at her feet, and started to untie her boots. "Let me do this," Chrono said when she started to protest. He smiled up at her. "We're taking a break."

Rosette flushed again. "Gil told me I was too distracted to concentrate," she grumbled. "He said, 'you need to engage in intimacy with your partner, Miss Christopher,'" she said, deepening her voice as she quoted Gil.

"Is that so bad?" Chrono asked glancing up at her. He tugged off her boots and socks and with that task completed, he settled onto the couch beside her. She snuggled against him, letting him cradle her in his arms.

"Yes-I mean, no." Rosette sighed, and knocked her head against Chrono's shoulder. "When he says stuff like that-it's just too matter of fact! It's okay, just go off and cannoodle for a while, Rosette!"

Chrono laughed, which earned him a pinch. "Would you prefer having to sneak around?" He asked.

Rosette pinched him again. "No! It just feels weird, and on top of that, Joshua and Sister Kate are here." She rubbed the spot she'd just pinched, a silent apology. "I know Joshua doesn't mind, and Sister Kate didn't yell at me-but it still feels weird."

"Mr. Sack decided we had a common-law marriage," Chrono said, referring to the farmer who had let them stay on his land. He smiled as he remembered the Sacks. The "rent" on the battered old farmhouse they had stayed at had been the exorcism of a restless spirit, and the old jalopy that had belonged to Mrs. Jean, the woman who ran Seventh Bell. Liza, one of Mr. Sack's daughters had brought milk, eggs and fresh baked bread every couple days and groceries once a week. Mr. or Mrs. Sack would turn up once or twice a month to see how they were "getting on."

 _"We should send them a letter thanking them. They were good people,"_ Rosette said silently, and smiled."I would have liked a Church wedding, but that isn't going to happen."

Chrono sighed. He had known their situation would be difficult from both a religious and political viewpoint. The governments of the world might grudgingly recognize a nation of demons, but they weren't likely to recognize a marriage between a demon and a human. On the religious side of the equation-well, he'd heard from Sister Kate that the debates about the possible ramifications were still going on.

To his own kind, the concept of marriage was entirely superfluous-the Queen and the Master were bound by ties stronger than any oath or geas, nothing more needed to be done or said. The only thing the demons really cared about was that none of the Queen's or his "bizarre Christian notions" rubbed off on them. "We don't really have marriage anyway," Chrono said. "The closest thing would be having a partner, or being part of a cadre."

"You were part of Aion's cadre," Rosette said, working through the implications. Her eyes widened. "You were married to your _brother_?"

Chrono sensed horrified fascination from Rosette, like a child watching a mantis eat a grasshopper. It wasn't a comfortable feeling, that kind of curiosity. "Rosette, we're trained from an early age to think of other demons as our siblings, whether or not we're actually genetically related," Chrono said, giving her an exasperated look. "You could just as well say I was married to my sisters."

"I think that's almost worse," Rosette said, and reached up to stroke his hair. "So I got married to you when we became partners?" She asked teasingly. "Cradle robber. You didn't even propose."

"You proposed to me," Chrono corrected with a slight smile. "You were so insistent, I couldn't say no."

"I proposed?" Rosette asked. Then she flushed as she realized what he meant. "When we made the Contract?"

He could sense her remembering a cold evening in autumn, himself dropping to one knee before her. _I will make a Contract with you, Rosette Christopher._ She had been so frightened that night, so determined and brave. He had been frightened too, frightened for Rosette, frightened for Joshua-and frightened for himself, because he hadn't been sure he could survive the death of a second Contractor. Yet swearing to protect, to serve Rosette had been the easiest thing in the world.

"And when you woke me from sleep, and when we kissed in San Francisco, and when I tried to punish myself for living," Chrono said. "You ask, and the answer is always 'yes.'"

Rosette smiled, and turned in his arms, kissing him on the mouth as she straddled his lap. "And now it's your turn," she said with a whimsical smile. "The guy is supposed to ask the girl, you know."

Rosette's words warmed him all the way through. "So," he said, pretending to consider it. "You are asking me to ask you to marry me-I'm not sure it works that way, Rosette." He gave her an earnest, wide-eyed look, and laughed when she smacked the top of his head.

"Grr. Smartass." She kissed him again, her hands pulling up the front of the tabard he was wearing. She reached under it to tug at the shirt he wore beneath it. In return, he began to unfasten the dress she was wearing. "You only _think_ you're funny."

"I think you're beautiful," Chrono murmured, helping her out of her dress. "Your soul belongs to me, and I belong to you. Will you marry me?"

Rosette smiled. "Yes." She leaned her forehead against his. "I want a ring though. And a reception, at least." She took off his tabard, and opened his shirt, bending to kiss his collar bone.

"You just want presents," Chrono accused with a teasing grin.

"You damn betcha." She kissed him again, her hand curling around the back of his neck. She moved against him and he moaned, melting under her, opening to her. All the warm and arrousing thoughts she'd been tormenting him with flooded his mind with a sensual haze. He barely had the presence of mind to privacy-screen their quarters.

For all that she claimed that she didn't like it when he made gestures of submission, she certainly enjoyed them. She made a soft, happy noise when he bared his throat to her, and when he said her name with a breathless plea, her smile turned sweetly predatory. "Rosette," he said again. _Mistress,_ he wanted to say, but didn't. _My Queen_. He surrendered to her, as he always did, and she rewarded him accordingly.


	5. Shader

She was scared. She was scared. She was scared. The cell was freezing cold, and she'd been stripped of every item of clothing she had arrived in, even her glasses. She hadn't been struck or even threatened from the moment of her arrival to now, but that didn't ease the bone deep terror eating away at her nerves. She wasn't in Pandaemonium, it didn't smell or feel or sound anything like Pandaemonium, but all she could see, hear, and smell was Pandaemonium.

 _"_ Run, get of here!" _Aion screamed with voice and mind as soldiers entered the crowded Chamber. Her age-mates died around her, her brothers and sisters cut down by armblades and firelances. She stood frozen with horror, but Viede and Genai both grabbed her by the arms and started dragging her away while Chrono covered their retreat._

Again.

_Crying as the water came in, as soldiers and the team that had gone to open the locks were swept away by the flood. Working furiously, trying to get the ancient orbital platform operational while Rizelle ran tests and forced ancient computer systems to start up. So much death, so much destruction as the orbital platform tore itself free of its moorings and they made their escape. So much death, death everywhere, but they would be free, they were really going to be free._

Again.

 _Cold pale wax girl staring blankly up at her through the translucent film of the stasis bag. A dead human child. A child with great power and strength, strength they needed if the plan was going to work. Shader numbly placed the body onto the operating table, and slit the seam of the bag._ "I'm sorry this happened, but we need your help," she said, and went to work.

And again.

_She held the sword as if it were a child, cradled close as she stumbled through chaos. She didn't know where to go, she didn't know what to do. Ashes and death and dead children everywhere. Dead children lying in a circle, bleeding from ears and eyes and mouths and the horror clawed its way up her throat and vented in a banshee wail of pain and grief._

She became aware that she wasn't alone anymore. All she could see from where she knelt was a pair of clawed feet, and the hem of a dark green robe. Shader didn't look up, didn't say a word, because judgment had already been passed, and she was just waiting for the execution of the sentence.

"You should not have come here, Sinner." She recognized the voice, Physician-Elder Gilgamesh. Highly placed enough that his interest in the World Above was seen as eccentric and harmless instead of dangerous and subversive. "You should have stayed with the Madgalens, where you were safe." After several aching minutes of silence, the the Elder said, "You will respond, Sinner."

"I wasn't aware of being asked a question, Elder," Shader said with a bitter smile. She glanced up, and met the gaze of the physician.

"Why did you come here, Sinner?" The Elder asked with an unreadable look.

"Because Joshua is here," Shader said. "I'm responsible for his health, and he needs me."

"You are not a physician," the physician said with apparent disapproval. "You are only a technician-engineer, one who hasn't even completed her training."

"As if I were able to," Shader said, suddenly warm with anger where before she'd been cold mostly from fear. Her tail lashed with her agitation, and she glared up at the Elder. "I may be mostly self taught, but I passed all the tests and examinations. Before the rite of tuning I had been approached by the Preceptors of Bio-engineering. I am fully capable of taking care of Joshua and seeing to it that he is mentally and physically healthy."

"You are an outcast," the Elder said. "A defector." A pause. "We were willing to overlook your presence, since you were in the custody of the Magdalen Order, but by coming here, you have doomed yourself."

"Yeah, I know," Shader said. "I don't _care_. Joshua is all I have left."

"Do you think the Queen will spare you, for Joshua's sake?" The Elder asked.

Shader laughed. "I expected to be torn apart by now," she said. "What do you think?"

Gilgamesh sighed, and left the room.

She thought that would be the end of it, but he returned in the company of a pair of technicians who brought clothing, food, and fruit juice. A bathing room opened behind her, and she was directed to shower. Aside from that they didn't speak, their eyes hard and angry. She obeyed without a word, knowing that defiance at this stage would be ridiculous. Once she'd dressed and eaten, the technicians escorted her through empty corridors-corridors she knew had _been_ emptied, just so that she could be moved without anyone catching sight of her. It made her want to laugh. Or cry.

"The Queen does not want you dead, for whatever reason," Gilgamesh said. "There is considerable disagreement-among the technicians in particular." A pause. "It appears your gamble was successful."

"There was no gamble," Shader said quietly. "You know that, Elder."

"It is difficult to be certain," Gilgamesh said. "You are-opaque."

"I was the only technician in a cadre made up of mostly soldiers," Shader said. Technicians and engineers were never truly silent, their minds completely open to each other, the better to share and take apart ideas. Soldiers were more private, and were more likely to conceal what they were thinking, as a means of self-defense. Her brothers and sister had never been cruel about the difference, though sometimes, she had been very lonely. "I learned to shield."

"I see."

They took her to Chrono, who was waiting for her in a courtyard with benches and a dry fountain in the middle. He smiled sadly at her. "Shader, you really shouldn't have come here."

"That's what they k-keep telling me," Shader said, her voice cracking. She wanted to move forward, but hesitated. She could feel the difference in him, the same difference she had sensed in Aion after the tuning ceremony. Shader hesitated, but when Chrono held out his arms to her, she couldn't hold back, stepping into his embrace and hugging him tightly.

Chrono rocked her gently, his hand on the back of her head. "You shouldn't have come," Chrono repeated softly. "But I'm glad you did."

"But-" The memory of a circle of dead children rose up in her mind and she shuddered. "I-"

"It wasn't your fault, it wasn't," Chrono murmured.

"It wasn't supposed to happen that way. They weren't supposed to die," Shader said. "I didn't want them to die."

"I know," Chrono said. "Come on." Shader sensed a silent exchange between Gilgamesh and Chrono, then Chrono was guiding her to the quarters he shared with-

"Oh no," Shader said, her voice rising in a panicked squeak. "I can't, please, don't make me-" She wanted to bolt, but knew running from Chrono would be impossible. He was stronger and much faster than she was, for one thing, and for another, she had no where to hide.

"Rosette isn't there," Chrono said. He sounded like he was trying very hard not to laugh at her. Shader didn't know whether to feel grateful, or to hit him. "You'll have a few hours to compose yourself, I promise."

"What about Joshua?"

Chrono sighed. "Joshua is extremely angry and back at the McMurdo Embassy with Azmaria. He wanted to be here, but is 'going along with this ridiculous petty farce.'"

Shader giggled, despite her fear and nervousness. "Is that a direct quote?"

"Yes." Chrono smiled. "Let's go inside."

Shader wasn't quite sure what to do when Rosette came home. Stand, bow, kneel? Remain frozen in place on the couch and hope the Queen thought she was some kind of demonic taxidermy project? She found herself making a serious attempt at the latter when Rosette entered the apartment. The difference she had sensed in Chrono was only a pale reflection of what she sensed from Rosette, but she forced herself to her feet, took a few steps forward to get clear of the low table by the couch and knelt, bowing over her knees in the most respectful gesture she could think of.

There was a very brittle, irritated silence, then, "Chrono, did you put her up to this? Get _up_."

Shader shot to her feet as if pulled by a string, terrified, and wondering what she'd done wrong.

Another pause. "No, she came up with this herself." Chrono's arm went around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Shader felt frozen again, unable to relax into Chrono's embrace. "She's scared out of her mind."

"I can see that," Rosette said, looking irritated. "Why is she scared? And why the heck did she do that kow-tow thing?"

"She was being respectful," Chrono said. "Why shouldn't be hard to figure out."

There was a moment of silent communication then, "Oh." The look was now more sympathetic. "I'll go make some hot chocolate then."

Shader let herself be guided back to the couch. She tried to apologize, but Chrono hushed her. "It's all right, you didn't do anything wrong," Chrono said. "Rosette isn't very formal. You're going to be fine."

"Okay." The fear was still present but fading under Chrono's comforting presence. Chrono had always been her favorite brother. Of all of them, he had seemed to understand her the best. "She's the Queen," Shader said. "I can feel-"

"Pandaemonium is dead. Completely and totally dead. There is nothing of Her in Rosette."

"She's still the Queen," Shader protested. The power she had felt from the human had been overwhelming-more intense than that of the Ascension that had turned Rosette into the Saint. She could feel a Presence, and couldn't imagine that it could be anything other than the Astral form of Pandaemonium.

"She isn't Pandaemonium," Chrono said. "Don't be afraid of her," he said, and smiled slightly. "It really irritates her."

Shader tried on a glare, but didn't try to squirm away. _"How can you not be afraid?"_ She asked silently.

 _"I was afraid,"_ Chrono replied silently. _"When I first realized what had happened to her, I was terrified. I thought I'd lost her again, but she overcame Pandaemonium's Astral self."_

"How?" Shader asked.

"Your boss' help," Rosette said, returning with a tray filled with steaming cups of hot xocolatl. "And what I mean by 'help' is 'I used him the way he used me.'" She set the tray down on the table, and handed a cup out to Shader before sitting down in a chair adjacent to the couch.

 _"You don't think that's scary?"_ Shader asked Chrono, and took the cup. The warm spicy beverage warmed her all the way through, and seemed to clear her head.

"No," Both Rosette and Chrono answered aloud.

No, not Rosette and Chrono. The Queen and the The Master answered. Shader's tail twitched, and her ears laid back to the sides of her head. "It wasn't his fault," she said. "We _needed_ you. We needed to destroy Pandaemonium."

"A lot of people died," Rosette said in a tone that made Shader shiver. "If Aion had been successful, the whole _world_ would have died."

There could be no way of saying "I'm sorry," to something like that. Even if you were sorry. "The world would have been destroyed eventually anyway-that was Aion's a-argument," Shader said instead.

"I know," Rosette said. "It was Their argument too-but They weren't completely, singlemindedly _certain_ They were right."

Shader wasn't sure who "they" were, and really didn't want to ask. What came out instead (and she was slightly horrified by this) was, "why am I still alive?"

"Too many people have died all ready," Rosette said. "Because I want you to work on finding a cure the Crusader Complex, and also because Joshua and Chrono care about you."


	6. Possiblity

Joshua was sulking, and the fact that he knew he was sulking didn't help. He'd been sent away again, for his own good, and he resented it. He sat in a secluded corner of a covered courtyard in the center of the main building of the Embassy, an indoor garden with flowers in raised beds and terraces, and potted trees. At the very center was a pool with red, white, and black fish, each the length of his arm, with long trailing fins and tails.

He was reading Burroughs, _A Princess of Mars_. Or he was pretending to read. The adventures of an ex-Confederate soldier on the Red Planet weren't as distracting as he hoped they'd be. His thoughts kept turning toward what might or might not be happening in the city. What might be happening to Shader, who had been whisked away to a detention cell shortly after her arrival.

The "echoes" from Chrono seemed to indicate that Shader was safe, for the moment-but he didn't know how long that would last. The hardest part was waiting, and knowing there wasn't anything he could do to improve Shader's situation. He had to trust that Chrono and Rosette would be able to protect her, and hope that demons who had every reason to hate Shader, would obey their queen, and not seek revenge.

Joshua was considering whether he was hungry enough to go get something to eat when he heard someone enter the garden. He looked up and smiled as he caught sight of Azmaria-and his mood lifted considerably. _Heh. The perfect distraction._ He set his book down, and rose to his feet, catching her attention. "Azmaria," he said in greeting. "Have you had lunch yet, I was thinking of going to the dining room."

"I haven't," Azmaria said. "I was looking for you."

Joshua grinned. "To go to lunch with?"

Azmaria flushed slightly. "No, Sister Kate-"

"Sister Kate wants to go to lunch with me?"

Azmaria flushed more. "No-"

"Who does she want to go to lunch with then?" Joshua asked

"Joshua-!"

"Tregarth?" Joshua asked, naming one of the mechanics on the _Metatron_. "I don't think he's her type at all."

"She's a _nun_!" Azmaria said, scandalized, but laughing at the same time.

"Well, he's a member of the Order, so I'm sure he won't hold it against her," Joshua said in a mock-serious tone. He grinned as Azmaria wobbled over to a bench to sit.

"You are _horrible_ ," Azmaria said when she could breathe again.

"I try-in fact, I'm very trying," Joshua said, and sat down next her. He smiled at her snort of agreement. "So, why does Sister Kate want to see me?" He asked in a more serious tone.

"You've been avoiding her-and His Excellency the bishop," Azmaria said. "Sister Kate wanted to talk to you-"

"About the city-or Rosette. Which is why I've been avoiding them. One of the reasons, anyway," Joshua said wryly. One of the _other_ reasons was that when he had returned from city, he'd been put in a room that was on the opposite end of the building from where the various envoys had been quartered. No one had _said_ anything about it, but Joshua had taken this to be a tacit request to avoid contact.

"Yes, but I think she's worried about you too," Azmaria said, in a serious tone. "You were really upset when we came back from the city."

Joshua rubbed his face with one hand. "I don't think anyone can really blame me for that," he said. "Shader walked into a bear trap, and everyone let her do it. She should have stayed at the Order chapter house."

"She was worried about you," Azmaria said. "She said you were-the only one left. That she needed you." Her voice was hesitant, and she seemed to be finding a nearby rosebush utterly fascinating. "No one could talk her out of it."

"And no one really wanted to," Joshua said. Azmaria gave him an injured look, and started to protest-then fell silent again. "No one really tried. Which is odd, really, because Shader's a gold mine of technological information." He tried on a smile. He remembered some of the shouting that had come from the Elder's workroom-and not for the usual reason of the Elder being a dirty old man. The subject of the discussion had been something to do with classical western alchemy and quantum mechanics.

"They-Elder thought she might make herself sick, if they didn't let her go," Azmaria said.

"She can survive being sick-" Joshua said. He didn't complete the thought. _Better sick than dead_. "I'm sorry I worried Sister Kate-but I'm worried myself. I don't want Shader hurt-or worse." He sighed. "I'll talk to Sister Kate-in a few hours." He looked down at his rumpled clothes, and smiled wryly. "I'm not really at my best, right now." Joshua stood up, and Azmaria stood with him.

Azmaria smiled. "Okay, I'll tell Sister Kate."

On the way back to his room, Joshua stopped by one of the security points, and asked to speak to a member of Duke Duffau's cadre, or to one of Elder Gilgamesh's assistants. A few minutes later, a tall soldier-type with horns that were black and forked like a pronghorn antelope's turned up, frowning darkly. He had dark blue hair, pale green eyes, and gray-white skin. "I am Viscount Ardath," the demon said. "Of the Duke's cadre." And didn't say anything else beyond that.

 _Well, that's intimidating._ Joshua bowed slightly. "Viscount, Sister Kate of the Magdalen Order, and I assume also Bishop Marteau-though I'm not sure about that-want to speak to me. I assume there are topics that I should not discuss or avoid?"

Ardath's expression changed from distant annoyance to faint surprise. "A list will be provided," the demon said.

Joshua bowed again. "Thank you, my lord." He waited for a return nod before continuing to his room.

After a shower, Joshua found that clothes had been set out for him on the bed. On the floor next to the bed were a pair of black leather shoes. Also on the bed was a long black coat virtually identical in style and cut to the one he used to wear on outings to San Francisco. The coat, so similar to the old one sent a shiver down Joshua's spine. Was there some kind of message in that? If so, Joshua didn't know how to interpret it. Maybe it just meant that demons favored long coats-most of the demons he'd ever seen wearing human street clothes wore them.

He dressed quickly, and after a moment's hesitation, put the coat on. It fit perfectly-and there was something in the pocket. Three sheets of folded paper. _I have no objection to the meeting,_ it said. _Report to me_. _afterward. Be circumspect_ Below was Duffau's signature, and a list of topics that were "controversial," a list of topic he absolutely _couldn't_ discuss, and a much shorter list of topics that he had to immediately leave the room for if they were even mentioned. He scanned the list before refolding the message and sticking it back into the coat's pocket. He left the room feeling strangely pleased with himself.

* * *

"...I believe that Sister Kate is honestly concerned for the Queen, my lord," Joshua said as he reached the end of his report. "For her soul, as well as her personal safety."

"Does she believe the Queen is in physical danger?" Ardath asked, slightly out of turn. He winced slightly, and glanced at Duffau guiltily.

"Does she?" Duffau asked. _"It's a valid question."_ Duffau sent a little reassurance along with his comment.

The smile and headtilt the boy made in response had the feeling of a learned mannerism. Aion's influence showed very strongly, just now. "Isn't she sir? Queens can be assassinated."

For a moment, the world seemed to shift, and Duffau remembered green-fire shot darkness and seeing Aion, laughing in triumph, holding Pandaemonium's head high. Then the darkness and fire of a battlefield turned back into an office. "That's true," Duffau said, after a moment. He wondered if the boy had deliberately intended to remind him that "physical harm" was as likely to be the result of demonic insurrection as human treachery. "Do these fears have any basis in fact?" Duffau asked, and frowned. In English the phrase implied that the fears were fantasies, instead of being an implicit request for information.

"If she does have concrete information, I'm sure she wouldn't share it with me, sir," Joshua said, seeming to understand that the latter was meant. "She wouldn't want me to worry." There was a slight bit of tension at the last-Duffau recalled that the boy's profile indicated an intense dislike of being "protected."

"Understood," Duffau said. "Thank you for your report, Mister Christopher."

The boy nodded, and left the room.

Duffau could see that Ardath seemed to be disturbed by something. The Queen's brother had definitely done or said something that didn't fit whatever profile that Ardath had created for him. Duffau let Ardath stew for a while, before saying, "he killed Count Borhzo, and his entire cadre."

"My Lord?" Ardath asked.

"Young Mister Christopher killed Count Borhzo. Granted Borhzo was an over confident idiot-but he had a very strong cadre," Duffau said.

"But that was when he had the Sinner Chro-I mean, the Master's horns," Ardath said. "The Master was the strongest of his generation, for all that the Sinner Aion was the dominant twin."

"Do you believe that _only_ the horns were responsible?" Duffau asked, smiling slightly at the nervous slip. "That skill and ability played no part?"

"I can't say, My Lord," Ardath said reluctantly. "But there is something about him that makes me very uncomfortable. Given his history-I believe he may be a danger."

Duffau smiled. "Not a danger, but someday, very dangerous perhaps," he said, and didn't explain himself to the Viscount.

He did however have to explain himself to the Master.

"Was there a reason for all that skullduggery, Duke?" Chrono asked the next day. He was sitting in the parlor of Duffau's suite, sitting casually in a chair. Duffau hadn't even felt the Master's presence until he wandered into the parlor on the way to the kitchen. Chrono's tone was very calm, but there was a dangerous spark in his eyes. And the presence he hadn't felt, suddenly became overwhelming.

"I believe so, Master," Duffau said, stepping forward to stand in front of the younger demon. "You were aware of the conversation between Joshua and Sister Kate?"

"I don't pry," Chrono said with a frown. "I know Joshua was worried-but that's about it."

"Hnn. I have a recording of Mister Christopher's report, will you hear it?"

"All right," Chrono said.

Duffau went over his console, and keyed in a few commands, which activated the recording.

 _"Sister Kate had lunch set out, apparently Sister Azmaria told her I hadn't eaten yet. Sister Kate asked me questions about the physical exams I'd been given, and expressed sympathy for Shader's 'situation',"_ Joshua's voice said. _"She asked questions about the Light-I directed her to speak to Elder Gilgamesh or the Queen. She asked questions about Rosette, and expressed concern for what happened during the Light, and also for her time as the Saint."_

 _"What sort of concerns?"_ Duffau's voice asked.

_"Specifically concerns related to the effects of the changes Rosette underwent to become the Queen. I believe she asked Rosette directly, but Rosette avoided the questions when pressed-"_

"'Avoid' being an understatement," Chrono said wryly. "Rosette actually ran out of the apartment once or twice."

_"-She also asked if I'd be returning when the Magdalen delegation left. I told her that if Rosette wanted me to stay, I would."_

_"Did she seem upset by the answer, Mister Christopher?"_

_"A little,"_ Joshua's voice said. _"She said that she was sure that Rosette would want me to. She asked me if it was what_ I

 _wanted. I told her yes, I did."_ The report continued, Joshua answering questions, and clarifying the answers to previous questions. Chrono listened with an expression that was in turn curious, surprised, and slightly disturbed.

"He sounds-" Chrono said as the report ended.

"Like a soldier in training-or a student in the scout subset-delivering a report," Duffau said. "He made a few mistakes, but he is after all a student." A very slight pause. "Of your brother."

"Aion's dead," Chrono said flatly. "Spit it out, Duffau-what are you suggesting?"

"Not suggesting, Master. Requesting," Duffau said. "Requesting that Mister Christopher be assessed for possible assignment as a Pursuer." The twitch Chrono gave at the word was almost amusing-but Duffau didn't dare even smile. "A Pursuer of sorcerers, and those opportunistic defectors who have slipped the leash, and intend mayhem we can no longer afford to turn a blind eye to."

"Joshua-" Duffau could see a sort of war going on behind Chrono's eyes. He could both see what Duffau intended, but he was also concerned for the boy. "Let him decide," Chrono said. "Don't push him into it."

"Master-" Duffau hesitated a moment. "Chrono. I believe if the possibility were even hinted at, Mister Christopher would leap at the opportunity."


	7. Duffau

The note arrived a few days after Sister Kate's conversation with Joshua. It had been hand written on a card decorated with blue lilies, and offered to her with a small box wrapped with bright blue wrapping paper and tied with ribbons. Kate had stared at both for a moment, before taking them. _Dear Sister,_ the note read, _I understand you have questions. It may be that I can provide answers. Please meet me at noon today, in the third meeting room._ It was signed by Duke Duffau.

"Your response, Sister?" The demon who had delivered the message asked.

"Of course I will meet with him," Kate said. "Thank you."

The demon bowed, and walked away. Kate shut the door after him, and carried the brightly wrapped box over to the couch. "Answers," she murmured. "This looks more like a question, to me." Why had the Duke sent her the gift along with his message? Kate was more familiar with exorcising demons than with trying to understand what they meant by a gift. She unwrapped the box and opened it and found an assortment of flower bulbs nested in what looked like balls of cotton. "Definately more like a question," Kate said, and set the box down on the coffee table.

She went to the third meeting hall just before noon, and finding the door ajar, stepped inside without knocking. Duffau sat near the end of the table in the center of the room, frowning at an arrangement of tarot cards on the table. He wore long, dark green robes with a gold chasuble. He looked up as she entered, and rose, bowing slightly. "Sister."

"Your Grace," Kate said. "Thank you for offering to speak to me." She slid into the chair across from him, and noticed exactly *how* the cards were arranged. She blinked. "Solitaire, Duke?"

Duffau laughed. "I have a fascination with cartomancy, but very little reverence, Sister Kate," he confessed. The demon stepped around the table, and pulled out a chair for Kate, who murmured a thank you as she sat down.

"So I see Your Grace," Kate said dryly. She wanted to ask about the flower bulbs, but instead said, "I'm sorry if my meeting with Joshua caused offense." Joshua had been extremely reluctant to speak to her, and had obviously been coached in what to say and not say. Kate didn't think Joshua had been threatened or intimidated into being evasive-if anything, he had seemed to take a certain delight in saying a great deal of nothing, while asking her an endless stream of questions.

"Your concern is perfectly understandable," Duffau said. "You've in no way offended the Queen or the Master. You have however made the Elders uncomfortable with your inquiry-because they do not know if you are acting as someone who is concerned for Miss Christopher, or as an exorcist of the Order."

"It's true that I was asked to find out as much as possible about-about what happened to Rosette," Kate said slowly. "But I only agreed to make an attempt because I'm concerned for her."

"What specifically are you concerned about?" Duffau asked. His eyes were not on her, but on the cards on the table. He slipped the Queen of Wands off one of the stacks, and set it aside. Next was the two of swords, and the Empress. "The state of her soul perhaps?"

"I-yes," Kate confessed. "The capabilities she's mentioned-and which you've confirmed. If she's able to hear the thoughts of demons-" Kate trailed off, not quite able to put what she feared into words.

"Do you fear that she'll lose her humanity?" Duffau asked.

"Yes."

Duffau looked up, pale eyes calm and considering. "I'm not sure how to reassure you, or if I should even make an attempt, Sister," he said finally. "Because I am not sure how you define 'human.'" The Moon found its way to the little row set to the side of the stacks. A dog on one side, a wolf on the other, both baying at the moon. Meanwhile a crab was crawling out of the stream that ran down the center of the picture.

"And I'm not sure what you mean by that," Sister Kate said with a frown. Was Duffau saying Rosette _wasn't_ human? Or that Rosette had somehow been changed into something that Kate might not think of as human?

"I know," Duffau said with a slight smirk. "There is something I am permitted to tell you; Chrono's mother was human. So was his father."

Kate stared, shocked to the core. "What? But he's-"

"One of the most powerful demons of his generation. Slayer of a Hundred Thousand. The Ignoble One," Duffau said, reciting Chrono's most common sobriquets with an odd half-smile. "Chrono's mother was pregnant with twins when she was-acquired. The lower level technicians had very little experience with human females, and didn't know. The higher level technicians became aware of the pregnancy, but assumed that the offspring would be stillborn as had happened on a few other occasions." A pause. "No Sister, I will not tell you why we needed a human female."

"I-I'm not sure I want to know," Kate confessed. The thoughts that came to mind were extremely unpleasant.

"What happened was-unexpected. 'Lilith'-Chrono's mother-didn't miscarry. Instead, the fetuses became infused with Legion-and thrived. An enterprising biotechnician under the Queen's direct command had them implanted with horns, and initial tests revealed that they would fit most closely with the soldier caste-which proved to be true once they began to move about on their own." Duffau paused, studying her as if he were trying to gauge her reaction to this revelation before continuing. "Chrono is a demon. He was a demon the moment Legion came into contact with him as a fetus. Yet he is very human in some respects. Rosette is a different story. She had been a human for sixteen years before coming into contact with Chrono's Legion. Her mind will always be human." Another smirk. "Much to everyone's dismay. Human minds are...cluttered places."

Kate found she wasn't offended by the little jab. "Right now, my mind certainly feels that way," she said. She thought of how she had disliked Chrono when the demon had first arrived with Rosette. Knowing that Chrono forgave her for that dislike-and had never blamed her- hadn't helped any, nor did knowing that he might have lived and died a mortal human if not for the terrible misfortune his mother had suffered. "This is a great deal to grasp," Kate said finally.

"It was harder for us," Duffau said, amused. "She was only a human child-an absolutely fearless, incredibly stubborn human child."

The comment surprised a laugh out of Kate. The idea that even powerful demons might find Rosette daunting tickled her a great deal. "She was a good exorcist, when she could stay focussed on the job at hand," Kate said. "Even if she did tend to cause a great deal of property damage."

"I can testify to that," Duffau murmured. "She destroyed Pandaemonium, after all. And we helped her do it."

She had seen pictures of the ship, taken from the air, from the ships that had trailed the vast "demon-world" that had come up from the bottom of the ocean. It had been something like a manta, something like a turtle, and it had been the size of a small island. "How?" Kate asked. "Rosette-never really explained."

"It's difficult _to_ explain, Sister," Duffau said after several moments of silence. "And almost impossible to describe in any way that would make sense."

"To a human?" She was slightly embarrassed by the challenging note in her voice, but only slightly. It seemed to be a common refrain when speaking with demons. _You are not yet able to understand,_ or _our technology is more advanced._

Duffau smiled. "To anyone. I can say 'we summoned the Astral Line, and used the power to safely destroy the Core and dismantle the ship. In addition, we transferred all availible data, and agreed to an equitable rationing and exchange of power,' but that isn't what happened, and it doesn't explain how we did it-it's only an approximation."

"Or where you transferred this 'data' to, or who you made the 'agreement' with," Sister Kate said.

"Exactly," Duffau said. "Words-fail to describe what happened." Duffau's eyes went distant for a moment, and he laughed. "I've been strictly warned to not even suggest 'showing' you."

Kate blinked. "Why is that?" And then, "you were thinking of suggesting it?"

Duffau nodded. "There are images and and sensory impressions that the Queen is reluctant to share, things that she has already shared with 'umpty thousand others all ready.'" A pause. "Some of them are rather intimate in nature, and I would not be able to 'edit for content'." Then Duffau winced, as if someone had just shouted in his ear.

It was probably wrong to laugh, but the look of chagrin on the demon's face made Kate choke on a giggle. "I'm sorry, Your Grace," Kate said apologetically. "Rosette is listening in?" If she were listening in, why couldn't she have come herself?

Duffau rubbed his head. "She is supposed to be taking a class," the demon said ruefully. "Apparently Geography isn't distracting enough." A slight smile. "There are many things the Queen does not feel comfortable talking about. I'm sure you've noticed."

"Yes," Kate said with a sigh. Rosette had given her more of a run-around than the demons had. (She wasn't quite sure who was a bad influence on whom, however.) "I'm glad you were able to tell me this much, Your Grace."

"Are there any other questions?" Duffau asked.

"At the moment, no," Kate said. "I'd be grateful for the opportunity to ask more at a later date, though."

Duffau reached into a robe pocket, and held out a round, metallic disk. Kate took it after a moment's hesitation. It was about the size of her palm, with a number of blinking lights around the edge. "You may use this to contact me," he said. "You have only to depress the center button, and say my name, and I will contact you as soon as possible."

Kate tucked it into a pocket and rose with a slight curtsey. "Thank you for seeing me, Your Grace," she said.

"You're welcome, of course," Duffau said, and rose, bowing slightly. He gathered up his cards and tucked them away, and followed her to the door. "I look forward to speaking to you again, Sister," Duffau said, and allowed her to precede him out the door.

She was half way back to her own quarters when she remembered that she hadn't asked about the significance of Duffau's gift. She sighed, and let herself into her quarters. She leaned against the door, and took the strange device she'd been given out of her pocket. She dropped it in surprise when it made a sharp buzzing noise. It bounced a short distance away, and lights blinked at her in what Kate fancied was a reproachful manner. It continued to buzz as she picked it back up. On a guess, she depressed the center button. "H-hello?"

_"Sister Kate?"_ Chrono's voice was as clear as if he were in the room. Much more clear than a radio or a telephone.

"Chrono?" Sister Kate asked. "What is this device? The Duke said it was for contacting him-is it a two-way radio?"

_"Something like,"_ Chrono said. _"Please don't let the Elder or anyone get a hold of it-or see it, for that matter. If anyone besides yourself tries to pick it up, you'll have to get a new one."_

"I see," Sister Kate said. "You called to warn me?"

_"Something like,"_ Chrono repeated with a smile in his voice. _"You can use this phone to call anyone who has another phone like it. There's a couple other functions you might find useful as well-"_ He gave her a brief series of instructions on the operation of the odd little "phone."

"Is there a reason Duffau didn't tell me this himself?" Kate asked curiously.

_"You'd have to ask him,"_ Chrono said. _"Duffau can be-complicated."_

"I see," Sister Kate said. She glanced at the box on the table. "Chrono-may I ask you a question?"

_"Of course, Sister Kate,"_ Chrono said immediately.

"When the Duke sent me a message to arrange an appointment, he also left me a gift. I was wondering at the significance, but never got a chance to ask him."

There was a moment of silence at the other end. _"Flowers?"_ Chrono asked.

"Bulbs, yes," Kate said.

_"You should plant them as soon as possible,"_ Chrono said. _"They're a token of esteem. Normally the appropriate response is to plant them in two matching pots, and give one of the pots back."_

"'Normally'?" Kate questioned the phrasing.

_"It's a token of esteem-when you're courting them,"_ Chrono clarified. _"And before you ask, no, you can't return them."_

 


	8. Trial

Chrono stirred, and smiled at the mumbled protest from Rosette as he shifted. Rosette lay curled on her side with her head on his shoulder, her arm across his chest, and one leg hooked over his thigh. The smile turned into a grin as he remembered the first time they'd woken up in a position like this. Rosette had been embarrassed-but not as embarrassed as Chrono, who had discovered that his "sealed form" wasn't quite as immature as he'd thought. Fortunately, she'd been too busy being embarrassed to notice.

"Did so notice," Rosette mumbled, awakening as she caught his musing. She rolled on top of him, mumbling to herself as the arm she'd been sleeping on flopped uselessly. Not even Legion could do something about a limb that had gone numb because of a lack of circulation. "Owww, my arm-"

Chrono laughed, caught her arm, and started rubbing circulation back into it. "You noticed, and I survived?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes, I noticed," Rosette said, and despite being nude, and despite everything else, blushed. "I pretended not to because-" Rosette blushed even more as she remembered that she had been more embarrassed by the contents of her dreams than from the way she'd awakened. Chrono kissed her, and laughed at her muffled protest of, "not 'til I brush my _teeth_ Chrono!"

"What would you like for breakfast?" Chrono asked.

"I want to make you pancakes-after we shower," Rosette said. "Race you?"

They jumped out of bed and raced each other into the bathing room. Rosette had the lead, until Chrono caught her and spun her around. "I think we can forget about our schedules for a few hours," Chrono said. "There's things we need to talk about."

Rosette stiffened for a moment, then relaxed against him. "I know." _"It's weird we're inside each other's heads and we still need to talk-"_ Rosette said silently.

"It's not weird at all," Chrono said. He moved away, drawing Rosette toward the shower. "Speech helps to organize thoughts into a coherent pattern. Real telepathy-really reading someone's random, disorganized thoughts as opposed to hearing their subvocalizations-can be confusing or even painful." _"Especially with/for a human without telepathy/a natural telepath."_

"Are you saying _I'm_ disorganized?" Rosette asked with mock-indignation.

Chrono pretended to think about it. "Why _yes_ , I believe I am." He dodged her blows, and went to start the shower, laughing. Actually, Rosette's mind had never really been cluttered or disorganized, nor had Joshua's-Joshua because of his powers, which had required a certain amount of discipline and concentration to use, and Rosette because she took care of Joshua. That had been part of the reason he'd befriended them. An additional four years of training by the Magdalen Order had refined that clarity of thought. Chrono grinned. Not that "clarity" implied anything like logic or even common sense with Rosette at times.

Rosette growled and pounced, pushing him into the shower. The tiles were cool against his back, a nice contrast to the heat of the water and Rosette's body pressed against him. "Stop teasing me!" Rosette ordered, then kissed him.

 _"But it's fun!"_ Chrono said silently. _"And if this is meant to make me stop-it's not working."_ Rosette laughed, even as she broke away to glare at him-then she kissed him again. Chrono put one arm around Rosette's waist as the other found the shower railing. He took a step back and sat on the ledge, bringing Rosette along with him. She straddled his lap, holding his shoulders for balance as she continued to kiss him. His hands slid over her skin, tracing patterns that made Rosette sigh and press into his touch. He loved being able to hold her like this, to kiss and touch without having to worry about bruises or injuries that limited movement. Chrono felt Rosette's agreement, and her love.

Warmth and good humor flowed between them both as they exited the shower thirty or so minutes later. After drying each other off, Chrono let Rosette push him over to the dressing area and sit him down on the bench. "How did Duffau talk the Elders into letting Sister Kate have that phone?" Rosette asked as she combed out Chrono's hair. Only a few of the communication devices had been made, with special safe guards to prevent any tampering. "I thought we were only giving them to heads of state? And what the hell is he up to, anyway?"

With Sister Kate, she meant. "Exactly what it looks like," Chrono said. "He's hoping to form a romantic alliance with her." Chrono frowned. It didn't quite sound right in English, but that was the closest translation.

"But she's a nun-and-and she's Sister Kate!" Rosette protested.

"And he's a demon, and Duke Duffau," Chrono said dryly, then winced when Rosette flicked him with the comb. "I don't think it will go very far-the Duke wouldn't do anything that would compromise Sister Kate."

"He'd better not," Rosette muttered, and her thoughts took a dark and vicious turn. She frowned at Chrono. "But that doesn't really answer why."

"Then ask him," Chrono said in his most reasonable voice, and laughed at the little flutter of chagrin and panic from Rosette. The idea of prying into someone's personal affairs, and specifically _Duffau's_ affairs plainly horrified her. "I think-I think he's hoping he'll be able to get information about your training in the Magdalen Order-specifically, _how_ you were trained, and what worked and what didn't."

"I'm not sure if I like that," Rosette said. "Especially if he's just trying to get information out of Sister Kate-"

"Are you going to ask him if his intentions are honorable?" Chrono said in a teasing tone, then yelped in exaggerated pain when Rosette tugged on a knot of hair.

"Cry baby. And I just might. I don't wan't Sister Kate to get hurt. Or in trouble with the Order."

"I don't think Duffau does either," Chrono said.

Rosette finished combing and braiding his hair, then tied it off with a ribbon. Then he returned the favor, combing and then braiding her hair into two reverse plaits that joined into one at the nape of her neck. "What does he want?" Rosette asked as she started to dress. "I mean, they can't have a lot in common."

Chrono smiled at that. "Except they both know you," Chrono pointed out.

Rosette gave him a suspicious look as she turned that comment around in her head.

"I'm not teasing you," Chrono said, as he dressed. "Duffau was under no obligation to speak to Sister Kate, not at the funeral and not after, not by a demon way of thinking. But he did-something about Sister Kate must have interested him." He smiled at the look on her face. "I can't believe it's that hard to believe."

"She's Sister Kate!" Rosette said, and waved her hands helplessly. "I just can't imagine it, and really don't want to."

Chrono laughed, and drew Rosette into an embrace. "Then I'm sorry for making you think about it."

Rosette made pancakes, sausages and sliced fruit from one of the green houses that had surved being moved into the new city. Chrono set the kitchen table, and sat down to watch her. This was a warm and familiar thing after having done this time and again when they were living at the farm. She hummed softly to herself as she cooked, a song that wasn't of human origin. It was a children's song about a mischievous child and her adventures. "It's stuck in someone's head, and now it's stuck in mine," Rosette said as she set down a platter of pancakes on the kitchen table.

"Joshua. And Shader," Chrono said as Rosette sat down. It wasn't a non sequitur, it was the next point of business.

"This is another Duffau idea-he has way too many ideas," Rosette grumbed as she speared two pancakes and transferred them to her plate. She drowned them in syrup, and ate.

"You can always tell him not to think," Chrono said teasingly.

"He wants Joshua to be some kind of Pursuer, Chrono," Rosette said. "I want Joshua to have a normal life."

"What's a 'normal life,' Rosette?" Chrono asked gently. "I think it should be whatever _Joshua_ decides is normal." He paused a moment as Rosette gave him a sudden, angry look. "Will you say, 'Joshua doesn't know what normal is?'" Chrono asked gently. Still glaring, Rosette shook her head now, sharp and angry. "Then I won't say that you don't either, not really."

"I don't want him to be hurt-" Rosette said softly.

"I know," Chrono said. "I don't either."

"But he will be," Rosette said heavily. "Because of that damned gauntlet the technicians want."

"They won't work with her, or grant her access to the archives until she's atoned for her part in the insurrection," Chrono said. "They won't kill her, because you don't want her to die."

"I don't want her to be beaten half to death either!" Rosette said angrily. "That doesn't seem to be stopping them there."

"I know," Chrono said softly. He didn't look at her as he said, "It's not something that can be changed-not when so much else has."

"Why is she going along with this?" Rosette asked. "She's a Sinner. A defector."

"Why do you think I did?" Chrono replied in amusement. "There was no other choice except to cooperate."

"She did have a choice," Rosette said. "She could have stayed where she was."

"No, she couldn't. Any more than I could choose not to go along with Duffau's plan."

The newly completed Queen's Chamber resonated with a deep, quiet power. He and Rosette had constructed this room, or at least, the raw beginnings of it once they'd both recovered from what had happened during the Light. Using the knowledge gained from the Core, they turned the rough chamber into a kind of natural receptor. From there, the room had been shaped further by crews of demons who had laid out the hexagram on the floor, forged the astral lamps and built the dais and the throne that sat on it. The walls and ceiling had been carved and painted with scenes from old stories (and much to his and Rosette's discomfort, with scenes from _their_ life.)

"Jesus Christ," Joshua whispered, staring up at one particular scene. "I can't believe they put that up there, me stabbing you. Good grief, it looks like that one statue with the angel stabbing a saint with an arrow." He sounded extremely disturbed, almost angry-but the clearest emotion Chrono felt from Joshua was guilt.

"It's okay," Chrono said. "Are you going to be all right?" Chrono asked with concern. As disturbing as _he_ found some of the images, he could imagine (and sense) how much worse it might be for Joshua. Add that to the trial-by-ordeal that was about to take place-.

"I'm fine," Joshua said. "I'll be fine." His hands shook slightly as he curled them into fists, and his jaw tensed. Joshua was still angry that he wasn't going to be allowed to defend Shader, and that angry and frustration radiated from him in waves.

Chrono wanted to say _"you don't look fine,"_ but didn't. Instead, he waited for Rosette-and Shader to appear. He and Joshua stood before the dais, and the technician and physician Elders were lined up against the wall. In the middle of the chamber was a double row of junior technicians armed with staves and short rods. The gathered technicians radiated with hostility, watching the main entrance with cold expressions and burning eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity, a bell sounded, and Rosette entered the Chamber from the rear exit, and walked up the dais to stand before the throne. "We are here to try the last of the Sinners, those who rebelled against the will of Pandaemonium," Rosette said. "Elders, you know my will in this-what do you say?"

Gilgamesh stepped forward, and bowed. "We say that she who surrendered herself will not be made to atone with her death. We say there must be penance, though we may withhold forgiveness." Then he glanced at Joshua. "Will you surrender her, brother of Our Queen?"

Joshua's startlement echoed Chrono's. Chrono hadn't expected Gilgamesh to acknowledge the relationship between Shader and Joshua. "I will," Joshua said, and his voice cracked. "If she wants to go through with this."

"Without equivocation," Gilgamesh said.

 _"What are you playing at?"_ Chrono asked. He could hear Rosette echoing the question.

"Master, Queen, if your brother is here, if he is to claim responsibility, he must surrender her without equivocation," Gilgamesh said.

Joshua looked ready to explode, but he said, "I surrender the Sinner Shader to your justice." His words were nearly a snarl, and he looked angry enough to spit on the floor.

"Bring the Sinner," Rosette said softly, giving Joshua a worried look. Joshua wouldn't look back at her, staring at the main doors with a stony look in his eyes.

Shader entered in the company of two soldiers, head up and determined despite the aura of fear that hung about her. She wore middriff and shoulder baring top, and a dark red wrap around skirt. Her feet were bare, and her claws ticked softly on the stone in the breathless furious silence of the Chamber. "Sinner, you are judged guilty of the crime of killing your brothers, of rising in rebellion against lawful authority, and the death of Pandaemonium," Gilgamesh said. "By the Queen's mercy you are offered penance instead of death."

"I gratefully accept," Shader said, her voice a frightened whisper.

"Then pass through the gauntlet, Sinner," Gilgamesh said.

For a moment, Chrono thought Shader might bolt from the Chamber-but instead, she lowered her chin and stepped into the aisle created by the double row of demons. She fell almost immediately beneath their blows, arms raised in an effort to protect her head. Joshua inhaled sharply, then shook off Chrono's hand when Chrono tried to reassure him. Meanwhile, Shader forced herself to her feet and threw herself forward again. She disappeared twice more into the mass of demons, but stood back up each time and pushed forward again.

Joshua was trembling with fury, wanting desperately to rescue Shader, but stayed where he was. When she fell the second time, Joshua suddenly screamed and dropped to the ground, clutching his head. At the same moment, Chrono felt a piercing agony stab into his skull. He half stumbled to where Joshua lay curled, shouting, "Joshua, what happened? Are you all right?" He reached out to touch Joshua, but all he could sense or feel from him was a nauseating green/yellow brightness.

"What happened?" Rosette demanded.

"He tried to use Chrono's horns," Gilgamesh said calmly.

"But Chrono's horns-" Rosette's voice was confused, and worried. Frightened for Joshua.

"Are gone, yes," Gilgamesh replied calmly. "But the impulse to use them when distressed, has not. You should not have brought him here, Rosette Christopher," the physician said in a disapproving tone.

"I brought myself," Joshua croaked. He glared blearily up at the Elder.

"Master Joshua-" Gilgamesh began.

"Don't call me that," Joshua snapped.

"My apologies, Mr. Christopher," Gilgamesh said. "Allow me to examine you. I don't think you've done any lasting damage," the physician said when he was finished. "You should return to your sister's quarters and rest."

"No. I have to be here for her, even if I can't do anything to help her," Joshua said. "Rosette was allowed to protect Chrono,"

"Was _able_ to protect Chrono," Gilgamesh corrected. "If she had been unable to do so for whatever reason, things would have gone much differently." The devil reached into the folds of his robe and retrieved a bottle of pills, which he handed to Joshua. "Take one of these, they're chewable. They should help your headache."

In the gauntlet, Shader had finally broken through to the other side, dragging her body free of the double line of demons. With a cry that was half triumph, half relief, Shader collapsed in a dead faint. Joshua tried to get up and go to her-then fell back down. Joshua fumbled the bottle open and took a pill, watching as the demons who had been beating her to a pulp only moments before worked to keep her from dying. "Why do this at all?" Joshua asked. "I don't understand why you're letting them do this to her."

"I tried to keep this from happening," Rosette said. "I didn't want to see this happen to her Joshua, I really didn't. I know-I know you care about her, but-" She fell silent.

"Shader asked for this," Chrono said, and extended a hand to help Joshua to his feet. "This is the only way her caste will accept her-take her back."

Joshua let himself be pulled to his feet, and balanced against Chrono's side. "She's a Sinner," he protested. "A defector. Why would she _want_ them to do this to her?"

"To stay with you, Mr. Christopher," Gilgamesh said. "To not only stay with you, but to be the one responsible for your medical care."

Joshua went pale, anger turning to horror and crushing guilt. _Rosette wanted to be a doctor to take care of me,_ Chrono could hear Joshua thinking. _Fiore died trying to obey a directive to get me to Aion if we were captured. Chrono-_

That was when Rosette smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" Joshua rubbed his head and glared at Rosette, who glared back. "What was that for?"

"There is nothing wrong with needing to be taken care of," Rosette growled, and stalked away toward one of the Elders supervising the aftermath of the gauntlet.

"She heard your thoughts through me," Chrono said gently. He wasn't quite as angry as Rosette about this-but he could understand the reason for her anger, if not why Joshua associated protection with contempt.

Joshua started sensed an echo of his thoughts and started after Rosette, but Chrono held him back. "No, let her cool off a little," he said.

"I-I didn't mean," Joshua faltered. _"I'm sorry."_

"She knows," Chrono said, and smiled. "Actually, you should be pleased. Rosette only hits the people she cares about if she thinks they can take it."


	9. Azmaria

Azmaria had been left to her own devices that afternoon, and feeling a little restless, she decided to go for a walk. She hadn't gone very far from the apartment when she encountered Physician-Elder Gilgamesh. He mentioned that he'd been hoping to speak with her, because of her relationship with Rosette, Chrono and Joshua. Despite feeling uneasy-she decided to speak to him. She knew that he was one of Rosette's advisors, and that Rosette trusted him, which made her a little more willing to speak to him.

It was a strange sort of conversation-more like an interrogation than anything else. The Physician-Elder questioned her about her name, and about her "foster father," the diabolist Ricardo Hendric. "There are those who were uncertain whether or not your choice of name reflected some form of allegiance with the sorcerer," Gilgamesh said.

Azmaria shook her head. "No, he was-he murdered the only family I had. I don't think I could ever forgive him for that."

"You blame him, and not your wings?" Gilgamesh asked, and went on to question her about the loss of her powers. He seemed as interested in the actual loss as he was by how she felt about it, which was something Azmaria hadn't expected. He seemed to have no expectations of how she _should_ feel, and somehow, this made it easier to talk about what she felt.

Gilgamesh also explained why Duffau had said the things he had, during the strategy meeting. Duffau had been testing Rosette's resolve, and by extension, Azmaria's. "Your test was one of courage," Gilgamesh said gently. "In order to pass, you needed to overcome your fear and sense of guilt for the burden you call causality."

"I failed it, then," Azmaria replied softly. "Rosette had to send me out of the room." The accusations and the things Duffau had implied had horrified her beyond words. She hadn't been able to move or even speak until Rosette had told her to leave the room.

"For some tests, the time limit is adjustable, Miss Hendric." Gilgamesh smiled and rose to his feet. "What you could not overcome at that moment, may be something you'll be able to at another point in time. Perhaps, now that your burden has been lightened, you'll achieve a higher mark."

The comment stung, though it had been said in an almost avuncular tone. Her "burden of causality" had been lightened because she no longer had the powers of an Apostle. For a moment she was speechless with shame, then a formless _something_ seemed to flare its wings within her. "I made a promise that I'd do my best for Rosette and Chrono's sake," Azmaria said, almost angrily. "I'm going to do my best to make them proud of me, _and I don't appreciate being tested_."

Gilgamesh laughed, then bowed again, a little deeper than the first time, Azmaria thought, but couldn't be certain. "That wasn't a test, little sister. If I were to test you, it would be in a more extensive and exacting manner than Duke Duffau's soldierly effort. What I said was merely encouragement."

The light, winged feeling sputtered like a candle in a strong wind, but didn't go out entirely. "How is it encouragement-" she said angrily.

"You told another person something you had only promised yourself," Gilgamesh said. "By telling another person you have hopefully focused your will upon your goal, and that is how it's encouragement."

"Otherwise indistinguishable from mind games," Rosette said. Her sudden appearance startled Azmaria. She stood framed in the arched doorway that led into the courtyard. Rosette's hair was in a braid, and she was wearing a brown skirt a white blouse, and her feet were bare. For a moment, Azmaria thought she saw long, swept back horns crowning Rosette's head, but the moment passed, and then it was only Rosette, looking annoyed.

Gilgamesh swept a very deep bow in Rosette's direction."I respectfully disagree, my Queen," Gilgamesh said with an amused look. "But won't argue. I'll take my leave, if I may."

Rosette rubbed her face with one hand and sighed. "You may."

Gilgamesh bowed again, and turned to leave-then turned back. "Ah, and the matter concerning-?"

"I'm still thinking about it," Rosette said, sounding defensive.

"Please arrive at a decision soon," Gilgamesh said, "by preference the one desired." He laughed at Rosette's irritated growl that she would come to a decision when she was ready to, and retreated.

Rosette gave the demon's back a glare, then sat down next to Azmaria. "Sorry, Gil thinks it's his job to be in everyone's business," Rosette said with a smile. "Especially if it's a friend of mine, apparently. I'm sorry if he upset you."

"Its okay," Azmaria said. "I wasn't really upset, just...he asked me a lot of questions." She took a deep breath, her gaze for a moment settling on the incomplete mural painted on the wall. Two horned male figures standing back to back. swords drawn, with their opposite arms bound by a flowering vine. Above them was sketched a winged female figure who was reaching for the sun. "No one's...really asked about how I feel. About not having the powers of an Apostle anymore. They just thought they knew."

"Joshua says the same thing, mostly about the horns, but about his power too," Rosette said.

"H-he does?" Azmaria said. It wasn't something they'd talked about. Before Joshua's memories had returned, he had mostly seemed interested in trying to cheer her up, during his first two visits. He hadn't really understood _why_ she was so upset, or that he was partly the cause of her retreat, but he'd somehow drawn her out, asking her questions about the Magdalen Order and the abbey.

He'd been the most interested in talking to her, she thought, because she had been the only one who hadn't treated him like a child. (She had been so angry with Rosette's friends about that. He wasn't stupid, he wasn't a child, and most importantly, he wasn't _deaf_ and could hear what they said about him just fine.) When his memories had been returning, they had mostly talked about what she remembered or Rosette-and sometimes, of what she remembered of his battle with Chrono.

"To Gil, mostly," Rosette said with a slight smile. "His business is everyone else's business, right? He isn't just a 'physician,' he's also a psychiatrist. So he's talking to Joshua a lot, lately. I think for Joshua-he didn't _want_ to tell anyone how he felt."

"Because they'd think he was strange," Azmaria said. The Elder-Physician was a psychiatrist? And apparently Joshua-and Rosette?-were his patients. It was exactly the sort of thing the Bishop and Kate-for different reasons-would want to know about. And it was exactly the kind of thing Azmaria felt she shouldn't mention-it was something that could be used against them. "That's-that's the way I feel anyway. People seem to expect me to feel a certain way, or to act a certain way-and I don't like it."

"I don't blame you," Rosette said. "If it was me, I think I'd feel the same way." She smiled, and stood back up. "Chrono and Joshua are making dinner. Let's walk for a bit."

"Okay." Azmaria followed Rosette out of the courtyard, and down the hall.

The demons they met in the hallway would step aside with brief nods before continuing whatever errands they were on. Sometimes, a demon would step forward, bowing deeply, and Rosette would stop to talk to him or her for a few moments. Azmaria didn't try to eavesdrop-even though she knew that the Bishop would probably expect her to. Some of the conversations, brief as they were, looked and sounded too private to be anyone's business but Rosette's and the person she was talking to.

As they walked, Rosette pointed out things of interest, explaining what the various work crews were doing, and showing Azmaria courtyards, art, and gardens. She also talked about how frustrating some of her classes were, and about how nervous she'd been the first time she'd spoken to the various envoys.

Azmaria listened, and asked questions, but mostly listened. She knew that Sister Kate and Father-Mister-Remington were worried about Rosette somehow "losing herself." She had been worried too-but now she was a little less worried. Rosette sounded and acted like Rosette, not like the frightening "Saint" she had been.

Still, she was curious about other things, like the horns she had briefly seen when Rosette had entered the courtyard. She just couldn't figure out a way to include it in the conversation, so it came out, a little awkwardly when they reached the corridor where Rosette and Chrono's home was located. "R-rosette, earlier, for a moment it looked as if you had horns."

For a moment, it looked as if Rosette might be angry. She stopped walking, and when she turned to Azmaria her expression unreadable. "You could see them?" Rosette asked.

"Just for a moment. I-I'm sorry?" Azmaria asked uncertainly. "If you were trying to hide them, I won't tell anyone what I saw."

Rosette smiled slightly and shook her head. "It's okay-I'm just surprised that you saw them. I don't think about them very much, and no one says anything about it." A small, unhappy laugh. "I accidentally scared Shader half to death, but I don't know if she saw my horns or not."

"You scared Shader? What did you do?" Shader didn't really seem like the kind of person who could _be_ scared. Or at least, not for very long.

A wry smile. "I walked into the room. I'm apparently very scary if I'm not really careful."

"I don't think you're scary at all," Azmaria said, wanting to reassure Rosette. She wondered what Rosette meant by 'careful.' She had been able to sense-with her ordinary senses as well as her spiritual ones-that Rosette and Chrono had been greatly changed by what had happened to both of them. She had even guessed-in a general sort of way-that Rosette and Chrono were very powerful-but at the same time, she'd never felt as if she should be _afraid_ of that power.

Rosette laughed, and hugged Azmaria with one arm. "Thanks Azmaria," she said, then as they approached the apartment, "fair warning. Chrono and Joshua have a 'special' dinner planned."

"Oh? What do you mean?" Azmaria said, following Rosette inside.

"She means we're trying to broaden her horizons a little bit," Joshua said, coming out of the kitchen. He was dressed in a black, form fitting outfit with a dark gray poncho and boots. The clothing, so similar to clothes that she'd seen Chrono and other demons wearing should have looked strange on him, and he should have looked out of place wearing them-but they didn't, and he didn't. Instead, he looked comfortable and entirely at ease. "So we're making a dinner that's all recipes from Pandaemonium-well, Rao's making it, we've been relegated to 'assistants.'" Joshua grinned. "He seems to think we might accidentally poison you."

" _I_ think you might accidentally poison us," Rosette retorted, making a face. "Some of the things demons eat are just plain weird. Like snails and stuff that looks like cheese but isn't."

"Escargot isn't all that weird," Azmaria said. "I've had it before."

"What she said." Joshua grinned. "You don't have to worry about snails, there isn't a 'mollusc' course-this time around anyway. And if there was, you've had clam chowder, haven't you?"

"It's not the same thing!" Rosette protested. "Eating snails is a lot weirder than eating clams."

Joshua snickered. "'How do you know you won't like it, if you don't try it,' sis?" He asked innocently.

"Smart aleck," Rosette said, giving Joshua a look that was both annoyed and amused. "How soon 'til dinner's ready?"

"About thirty minutes," Joshua said. "Plenty of time to dress up for the occasion." Then he smiled at Azmaria. "I know it's a little early, but I got you a birthday present."

"A-a birthday present?" Azmaria asked, surprised and delighted. She had almost forgotten about her birthday amid the confusion and excitement of the past few weeks. That Joshua remembered even when she had forgotten-made her feel warm, and a little giddy. "You shouldn't have-"

"I wanted to. It's in the dressing room," Joshua said.

"Along with presents from me and Chrono," Rosette said. "Happy birthday." She grinned, and caught Azmaria by the hand, tugging her out of the room. Azmaria went along, protesting half-heartedly at the treatment.

The present from Rosette was a pale blue dress with a pattern of flowers in dark blue at the hem. The present from Chrono was a music box, and the gift from Joshua was a necklace with a swan cameo pendant. "I-these are all wonderful presents," Azmaria said, and felt herself tear up. It was a little embarrassing, but she couldn't help it. "Thank you."

"Glad you like them," Rosette said with smile. "The music box and the pendant are antiques-I asked someone to make the dress. Try it on, to see if I got the size you wear right?" She went on the explain that both the box and the pendant had been bartered from the demons who had originally collected them. "Sekhet did most of the bartering," Rosette said. " _He_ apparently collects coins."

"I should thank him too, then. I never would have thought that demons would collect-human things though," Azmaria said as she tried on the dress. It fit, though it seemed a little tight in the shoulders.

"Some do. I get the impression it was generally frowned upon though," Rosette said. "I think there was some kind of black market for things like that, but I haven't been able to find out very much about it-they apparently tried to keep it as much out of the system as they possibly could."

Rao brought the food out with Chrono's help and set it on the table, before excusing himself. Before he left, he wished her a happy birthday. Azmaria thanked him, and he smiled. "You're welcome, Miss Hendric. Enjoy your dinner."

The food was sometimes a little strange, but very good. There was something that looked a little like ravioli pasta that had been fried a golden brown served with something like pesto. There was broiled fish served on a bed of a grain that looked like (but didn't taste like) barley, with pickled, diced vegetables. There was also a cold soup Joshua called 'migan,' and something like crepes that had been filled with something savory that Rosette absolutely refused to eat after the first bite. "I am not eating that...stuff," she said. "Don't eat you eat it either Azmaria. You don't want to know what's in it."

"What's in it then?" Azmaria asked, suddenly uncertain.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

Chrono sighed and rolled his eyes. "Rosette, it's perfectly safe to eat, and it isn't any different from honey, really."

"You mean it comes from some kind of-insect?" Azmaria asked.

Chrono nodded. "If the idea makes you a little queasy, you don't have to eat it."

"More for me and Chrono," Joshua said, and got another serving.

"I-I don't mind," Azmaria said, though she still felt a little uneasy. She ate her crepes a little more cautiously after that. She was also a little curious about the "insect" but had better sense than to ask about it at the dinner table if it disturbed Rosette that much. She did notice that after a few minutes, Rosette started eating her crepes too, though with a sullen look directed at Chrono's amused, and Joshua's smug expressions.

After dinner, Joshua and Chrono cleared the table, and everyone wandered into the sitting room. They spent most of the evening talking about all kinds of things. It was a warm and comfortable conversation that wandered between the events of the day and plans for the future.


	10. Joshua

Joshua leaned against the gallery rail and watched Mu being built around him. As he thought the name, he smiled to himself. He hadn't really thought that anyone would take his suggestions for a name seriously. To his surprise though, and to Rosette's intense disapproval, "Mu" and "Lemuria" had quickly become contenders, and eventual winners among the many suggested names for the new nation-state. No one had wanted to keep "Pandaemonium," and Rosette had wanted "Banmaden" or just plain "Antarctica."

("Well at least I didn't suggest something from Johnathon Swift, right? Like Laputa or Brobdingnag," he'd said. "Thank Heaven for small favors," Rosette had growled.)

He had taken to stopping on this gallery on his way back to Rosette and Chrono's apartment after his sessions with Gilgamesh. It gave him time to clear his head and get his thoughts back into order. Conversations with the Physician-Elder were both extremely frustrating, and extremely rewarding, but it was usually more one than the other. The most recent conversation with Gilgamesh had mostly proved to be frustrating. They had talked about what Joshua remembered from the Light, the moment when Rosette and Chrono had dismantled the Core, and the ship. Or more honestly, what he couldn't quite remember. The line between what he remembered and what he had been told happened blurred, leaving him frustrated and confused. Joshua suspected that the real reason Gilgamesh had wanted to work on his memory was in order to make some obscure point about "ureliable narrative."

They (nebulous 'they,' a grouping that included everyone from Shader to Sister Kate and Anne) said that when the Light came, he had been overshadowed They said that he had argued with some unknown, unseen presence, and when the Light had faded away, he had lost consciousness. What he'd actually _said_ seemed to be something of a mystery. No one had been able to record it, or remember what he had said. What Joshua remembered of the Light were strange images and half familiar voices. He remembered waves of light, and music. He remembered a world that wasn't yet, and a house that used to be.

The weeks that led up to the Light were less blurry, but still he mostly remembered of those echoes was a sense of deep exhaustion, and endless streams of information that were just on the edge of comprehension. His nights during that time had been full of strange, vivid dreams, of Chrono, and Aion, and of a third figure, more of a shadow than a real person. (The memory of a memory-but that memory had smiled at him, as if it knew him.) He identified that mysterious third as "the Master," the one who had died trying to crash land the immense _world ship_ that was Pandaemonium.

The passengers-the nobles, the colonists-had died in that terrible crash, leaving only the crew and the commoners who had been kept in the equivalent of steerage. The ship had been broken, the repairs cobbled together, and the people deceived by the crew. They had been deceived so well and so totally that the even the liars forgot that they lied, over time. The knowledge of the truth behind the lies had nearly destroyed Aion, and filled him with a terrible desire to destroy a System he believed to be an abomination. The Aion Joshua had known had been only a shadow of what he was, and what he could have been in a kinder, saner world.

 _Do not pity me_ , Joshua imagined Aion saying. _Pity is wasted on the dead._

"Yeah, Aion would say something like that," Chrono's voice murmured behind him.

Joshua turned and watched Chrono walk out onto the gallery to where Joshua stood, and leaned against the rail beside him. "I can understand why. Pity is too close to contempt," Joshua said. "Father Remington, Sister Kate, your and Rosette's friends pitied me. That's not a comfortable feeling."

"It upsets you, you don't like the idea of being helpless, of needing help," Chrono said.

Joshua laughed. "I don't know anyone who likes being helpless. Most people are better at dealing with it though. I wanted to be the one taking care of Rosette, not the other way around." He remembered Rosette smacking him a few days ago, after Shader's "trial." _There is nothing wrong with needing to be taken care of!_

"Is that why you want to be a Pursuer?" Chrono asked. There was just a tiny bit of distaste at the term. Decades of anger and fear didn't vanish overnight, even if the speaker no longer had any reason to fear.

Joshua smiled. "That's one reason. I want to help you, and I'm interested in some of the things that Physician-Elder Gilgamesh told me I'd need to learn." There was a very strong surge of feeling from Chrono then, a complex feeling that said without words- _you don't have to, I just want you to be happy and safe._ Joshua closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before meeting Chrono's gaze. "Master, I want to be stronger," he said quietly, keeping his voice as steady as he could. He wanted desperately for Chrono to understand what he was asking for. He wanted a mission and a purpose, he wanted to be someone that Chrono and Rosette could rely on. "I want to be your sword."

Chrono flinched. Pulled away so abruptly that for a moment Joshua thought he'd made Chrono angry, but the feeling that echoed back to him was pain. A deep abyss of pain and an echoed image of Chrono in chains, standing on a heap of bones. So much pain, and so much grief, not just for the others who had died, the innocent and guilty together, but also for his twin. For _his_ master. "Aion..." Chrono whispered, a lost look in his eyes. Then he smiled. "Brother," he said. "Be my brother. I don't need a sword, I need a brother."

"I can be that," Joshua said. He stepped over to Chrono and laid a hand on his arm. "I'll be your brother." He smiled. "You're already practically my brother-in-law after all."

Chrono pulled him into a brief, fierce hug. "I want you to be strong as well, Joshua. I-we want you to be happy." Chrono smiled at him. "If you really want this-we'll approve your training."

"I do," Joshua said, smiling so widely his face ached. "I have a feeling you'll keep asking me if I'm sure though, won't you?"

Chrono's expression was rueful. "I can't help that, Joshua. We want you to be 'stronger' as badly as you do-but we also want to protect you."

"I understand that better now," Joshua said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, brother," Chrono said, and the line of his mouth tilted into a grin. "The Duke and Gilgamesh have been prodding us to make a decision ever since the issue came up. I'm sorry we kept you waiting." He started walking along the gallery.

"It's okay," Joshua said, and fell into step beside Chrono. "I didn't mind waiting, I had a lot to think about, while you and Rosette were trying to decide what to do with me." He grinned. "Like what I'd want to do if you said no. I couldn't come up with very many alternatives, by the way."

Chrono laughed. "I'm sure you'd think of something," he said with a smile.

"Maybe," Joshua said, and smiled. "I'm just glad I don't have to, now."

**Author's Note:**

> There is an [**ask blog**](http://askthemultiverse.tumblr.com/) now for all of my stories.


End file.
